The Hanyou's Son
by Let-The-Darkness-Take-Me
Summary: Kagome returns to her high school after disappearing two years before, and now she has to try to hide her reason for leaving, but with Inuyasha around it won't be easy. Rated M for later chapters InuyashaxXxKagome
1. Chapter 1

**Okies, I thought I would try something a litttttle different here. I also want to say that I got the idea for this story from an Inuyasha fanfic called **I Dare You **by Wolf Blossom. The plot is completely mine, but **I Dare You **inspired me to write this. So I thought I would just say that and give the credit for this idea where it belongs, because honestly if I hadn't read **I Dare You **I would not have started this story.**

**Ok, so anyway this plot is something I thought up.. like an hour ago and I'll tell you the age's since I didn't put them.**

**Kagome, Sango, Miroku: 17**

**Inuyasha: 18**

**Naraku: 23**

**Ryoichi: 2**

**Ok, now on with the story!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

Kagome Higurashi walked into her old high school and went up to the main office. There she received her schedule and ID card, and after that the secretary walked her down to her first period class which had started 10 minutes before. When they got to the door, the secretary knocked and after getting permission to enter, lightly pushed Kagome inside and spoke to the teacher for a few minutes. As they talked Kagome stood silently by the door and looked at her soon to be classmates. She had known everyone in that class for years until she left, and now would reacquaint herself with them for the last year of high school. None of them were looking at her so she was able to examine them all and tried to remember the name of each student. A few minutes later the secretary left and the teacher cleared his throat to get his students' attention. They all looked up at him and then to Kagome.

"Class, I would like you to meet our new transfer student, Kagome Higurashi. Miss Higurashi, would you like to say a few words to the class?" He asked her. She turned her gaze to her old friends and laughed at their shocked expressions.

"I don't really have much to say except that you all are gonna catch flies with your mouths hanging open like that." She said. Her former best friend Sango blinked a few times and jumped up to hug her.

"Kagome! I missed you sooo much!" She said. Kagome hugged her back.

"You, too, Sango." She said to her friend. Their teacher looked at the two girls in surprise. All of a sudden there was a mocking laugh heard from the back of the class.

"Well, look who's back. It's the bitch." A mean yet sexy voice said. Kagome closed her eyes and counted to ten. She then pulled away from Sango and slowly and confidently walked to the back of the class toward the source of the voice.

"If you want to keep your tongue, then you should shut your mouth, Inuyasha." She said and turned around. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at her teacher.

"Where should I sit, Sir?" She asked him. He floundered for words for a few seconds and then was able to speak.

"Right in front of Mr. Tashio, is perfectly fine." He said. Kagome mentally groaned and plopped down in the seat right next to her. She heard Inuyasha chuckle softly, and the creak of the chair as he leaned forward.

"Welcome back, Kags. This year's gonna be fun." He said. He watched with a slight smirk as her body stiffened and she ignored him. After the class ended she stood up and followed Sango and her other friend Miroku out of the room. She told Sango her locker number and was glad to know that it was right next to both of her friends, but was discouraged when Sango told her Inuyasha's was with theirs too. As they left, Sango welcomed her back again and Miroku stared at her.

She could understand why. The past 2 years had changed Kagome. She had her long black hair hanging down her back, covering the exposed back of her red halter top. She also had on a black mini-skirt with a skull and crossbones on the bottom left side right above the hem, black fishnet stockings and black high-heeled boots. She also had red and black eye shadow and red lip gloss. Before she had been one of those girly girls who wore bright colors and decent clothing. Now it was short, tight, and risqué.

She felt Inuyasha walking behind her as they went to the lockers but ignored him. Sango pointed it out to her and she figured out the combination and stuffed her supplies into it. When she was done she looked at her two friends on her right side. Sango was next to her and Miroku was next to Sango, while Inuyasha was on the other side of Kagome.

"I really missed you guys." She said and leaned against the locker. Miroku stepped around Sango and grinned at Kagome pulling her into a hug. His hand made it's way down to her ass and squeezed.

"We missed you too." He said. Kagome pushed him away. She pulled her fist back and punched him.

"Don't touch my ass, Miroku or else I'll hire some macho gay guy to rape you." She said. Miroku whimpered from his place on the floor and Kagome heard a soft chuckle behind her and turned her head slightly.

"You've changed, Kags." Inuyasha said. Kagome turned on him.

"Don't call me that!" She yelled and walked away from them. Sango and Inuyasha stared after her in bewilderment and then looked down and shook their heads at the moaning monk.

Kagome went through the day not talking to Inuyasha, and barely saying more than a few sentences to Sango or Miroku. When school ended she got into her little Honda Accord and left the parking lot after watching Inuyasha drive away in his Mustang Convertible. She drove to her small 2 bedroom apartment. When she opened the door she was immediately tackled by a tiny body. She looked down to see her son clinging to her leg.

"Mommy! Mommy!" The little boy screamed. Kagome laughed and mock glared at her son.

"Ryoichi, I need you to let go of Mommy, ok?" She asked him sweetly. He nodded and let her go. She stepped fully into her apartment and looked to the couch to find her roommate asleep. She tip-toed up to him and leaned close to his ear.

"Naraku, wake up!" She yelled. The man on the couch bolted up right and glared up at Kagome.

"Hey that wasn't nice." He said. She glared down at him.

"Well it wasn't responsible for you to fall asleep while watching my son. Who knows what he could have gotten into." She said. Naraku sighed and stood up, stretching his arms over his head. Kagome watched in slight appreciation. She had to admit the man was gorgeous even if she only thought of him as her friend. She looked away when she realized she was staring and picked up Ryoichi from his place on the floor and took him into the kitchen. She sat him in his highchair and got out a bottle full of milk from the refrigerator, heated it up in the microwave and then handed it to her son. She would have given him his sippy cup, but she didn't want to clean up the mess when he decided watching it spill all over his highchair, himself, and the floor was more interesting than drinking it. She sighed and jumped up on the counter. Naraku grinned and leaned against the doorframe of the kitchen with his arms crossed over his chest.

"So how'd school go?" he asked her, though he already knew the answer. She glared at him again.

"It was as close to a nightmare as you can get without it actually being one. Inuyasha hasn't changed a bit." She sighed and pulled off her shoes and threw them past Naraku into the living room. He chuckled and sauntered up next to her and leaned his hip against the counter.

"Really? That doesn't sound too bad." He said sarcastically. Kagome smacked his arm.

"Oh shut up." She said. Naraku feigned hurt.

"Why, Kagome! Is that ANY way to treat your elder?" He asked. She snorted.

"Elder my ass. You act more like a child than Ryo." She said and nodded toward her son who looked up at the sound of his voice. He grinned at his mother and gave the traditional 'baby laugh that would make your heart melt and also make you go awwww'. She smiled at him and turned back to Naraku, who was pouting.

"I do not!" He whined and stomped his foot. She laughed.

"That proves it." She said and jumped off the counter and walked to her room. Naraku followed her.

"I was just kidding, but anyway was it really that bad?" He yelled as she walked into her bathroom with a change of clothes. She stuck her head back out.

"Yes it was. But what really pissed me off was when Miroku groped my ass." She said and quickly pulled her head back inside the bathroom. Naraku burst out laughing and Kagome scowled at him as she stepped out of the bathroom with care bear pajama bottoms on and pulled down her pink tank top with sunshine bear on the front, so that it mostly covered her pierced belly button. Naraku couldn't help but stare at her amazing body.

"Well, Kagome, you told me yourself that he had always been perverted." He said as he again followed her as she walked down the hall and back to her son. She saw her son sitting in his highchair quietly and looked for the baby bottle. She found it in the sink and grinned at him. She held her hand up palm facing Ryoichi.

"Great job, Ryo. Give Mommy a high-five!" She said. The little boy giggled and smacked his little hand against hers. Naraku chuckled.

"That kid has amazing aim." He said and shook his head in amazement. Kagome nodded and lifted him from the highchair and settled him on her hip, while he wrapped one hand in her tank top, slightly pulling it down, and the other in her hair.

"Yup. He gets it from his father." She said and walked back to her room with him, bouncing him up and down on her hip as she did. He erupted in giggles and she laid him down on her bed and changed him into his Spiderman pajama's and tucked him into the twin sized bed in the corner of her room. She wished she could have gotten a three bedroom apartment but even with her money and the amount of money Naraku made, they could only afford the two bedroom.

She had met her roommate in a club, working there as an exotic dancer. She would have gone into prostitution but she had enough self-respect for herself that she wouldn't stoop to selling her body for money. She had fooled the club owner into thinking she was 21, considering she had had a child and looked mature enough to pass for 21. After 5 months Naraku had come into the club and saw her dancing. He gave her a big tip and asked her if he could talk to her after her shift ended. Usually Kagome would never think of talking to a stranger, let alone being alone with one but the look in Naraku's eyes made her feel safe. So after her shift she went to the main room of the club and sat down next to Naraku. She thanked him for his tip and asked him why he wanted to talk to her. He said she looked to young to work there and asked her why she did. After Kagome had told him why she was dancing there he told her he had been meaning to buy an apartment and asked her if she wanted to split it with him. She agreed whole-heartedly and that's where they were now. Naraku had a rich family and they promised him that if he bought his own home they would help him pay the rent if he really needed it, and so Kagome quit dancing and decided to go back to high school, while Naraku, worked the night shift as the security for the most famous company in Japan, and because he had stopped so many robberies he had been promoted and given a huge raise that was able to pay for their living expenses.

After Kagome tucked her son into bed she pushed Naraku down the hallway after closing her bedroom door and into the kitchen. He looked back at her quizzically.

"Why do you send him to bed so early?" he asked her. She grinned.

"So he can be awake really early in the morning to bother you." She said. He growled.

"Do you want to eat?" He asked. She nodded. "Well then you have to let me get my rest or I won't be able to do my job and we'll starve." He said grumpily. Kagome laughed and sat down to work on her homework.

"Oh come on, Naraku. I'm just kidding, plus we both know he's the most well behaved 2 year old in the history of 2 year olds… or at least the one's here in Japan. I think he gets it from his father." She said. Naraku was in the kitchen and he growled and stood in the doorway shaking a frying pan at her.

"Kagome, you do nothing but talk about Ryo's father. Why the hell don't you just tell him already?" He asked her. She shook her head.

"I can't. I wouldn't be able to take the taunting if I told him." She said. Naraku sighed and went back to making dinner.

The next day Kagome went back to school and acted quite a bit nicer to her old friends, though she still ignored Inuyasha. In their English class, their teacher told them they would need partners for the assignment she had planned. She then took out her clipboard and called out partners.

"Hojo and Yuki." She said and adjusted her glasses.

"Yes!" Hojo said and Yuki groaned and smacked her head against her desk. A few people laughed.

"Sango and Miroku." She said. Miroku did a jig in his seat and Sango glared at him.

"If you do anything perverted, I'll kill you." She said and Miroku gulped and nodded. The teacher went through the rest of the class until only Inuyasha and Kagome were left. Kagome tensed. The teacher looked down at her board again.

"The last pair is Kagome and Inuyasha." She said. Kagome groaned and put her head in her hands. She heard Inuyasha laugh and glared at him.

"This'll be fun." He said and put his feet up on his desk and leaned back so only the back two legs of his chair were on the ground. Kagome sneered at him and looked away.

"Alright class. Now for your assignment. I have decided that you and your partners will take care of a baby for two weeks. The baby has a microchip device inside of it that will make it do everything normal babies do. It will also record everything that happens to it, and the data recorded is what will determine your grade." She said and turned around to lift up a box of babies. Kagome gasped and stood up.

"Please tell me your kidding!" She begged the teacher as she leaned on the desk. The teacher gave her a warning look.

"No, Miss Higurashi, I am not. Now please sit down." She said and turned back to the box.

"But, Mrs. Hiro I can't do this assignment!" She said with desperation in her voice. Inuyasha smirked at her.

"Oh, and why not, Kags? What do you already have a kid?" He asked, expecting her to turn around and bite his head off, but when she turned pale white and sat down looking in her lap, he took his feet off the desk and slammed the chair back down on all four of its legs. The entire class was looking at Kagome, and Inuyasha was staring at her wide-eyed. The teacher was watching her newest student in concern.

"Kagome, do you already have a child?" She asked and everyone waited with bated breath for her answer.

* * *

**Aight, so first chapter. Please review and tell me if you like it, and if not I'm still writing it because I like it and someone's bound to read it lol, but I would love it if everybody liked it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my gosh. Ok I want to thank everybody who reviewed for the first chapter. I am in complete and total shock that I have gotten so many reviews in less than 24 hours for this story... apparently people liked it more than I could ever have expected, soooo at the end of the chapter read the little A/N cuz I have a surprise for you! **

**I also know that some parts might not have made sense so I'll explain them. The English teacher is also the Health teacher and Kagome had Ryoichi BEFORE 10th grade started, like during summer vacation, she went to school for a while and then left and when she came back was like 3 or 4 months AFTER senior year started... and Ryoichi had JUST turned 2 so it hadn't been very long.**

**Ok, now that I have clarified read on!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

Kagome lifted her head and looked around at her classmates. She laughed weakly.

"Please. Me, with a child? Hahahaha, that's really funny." She said and looked away without meeting anyone's eyes. Inuyasha watched her expression and frowned.

"Well then why can't you do the assignment?" Mrs. Hiro asked her. Kagome sighed trying to think up the quickest lie she could.

"It's just because I'm horrible at taking care of babies." She said. Inuyasha could smell her scent spike and knew she was lying. Mrs. Hiro gave Kagome a disappointed look.

"That is the point of this project. To show you how hard it is to care for a child while still taking responsibility for your other duties, and teaching you how hard it is to be a teenage mother."

"Mrs. Hiro, isn't this project supposed to be done in Health class?" One of the girls asked Mrs. Hiro. She nodded.

"Yes Tamaka, but since I am both the English teacher and Health teacher I've decided that I want all my classes to do this project. I believe it shows responsibility and discipline." She said and handed out the babies. Inuyasha and Kagome got a female baby. "Oh and you will also be writing an essay at the end of this project. I will give you more information as we get closer to the end of the assignment." She said and the class groaned. Kagome smiled at her baby and rocked her back and forth. Inuyasha leaned back in his seat and raised a skeptical eyebrow at her.

"I thought you said you were horrible at caring for babies." He said. Kagome immediately dropped their child on her desk and put her hands in her lap.

"I am. It's just that I saw my mother do that with Souta once." She said and bit her lip. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. She was lying again. A few minutes later the bell rang and Mrs. Hiro dismissed the class. Inuyasha picked up their child and walked out of the room with Kagome following quietly behind.

She had no idea how she was going to do this. If Inuyasha came to her house he would find out her secret and all hell would break loose. She stopped outside of the room and saw Inuyasha playing with the baby. Kagome smiled softly. He seemed pretty good with children, which made her wonder how he would act if he met Ryoichi.

"So, what should we name her?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome thought for a second and decided to use the name she chose for Ryoichi if he had been born a girl.

"Hitomi." She said. Inuyasha nodded.

"Doubly beautiful. That's a good name." He said and looked at her quizzically.

"How did you think of it so quickly?" He asked her. She just shrugged.

"I've always liked that name." She said and looked away. Inuyasha didn't smell a lie so he nodded and then put the baby in the carrier they were given. Inuyasha had a few questions to ask Kagome so he asked her to join him under the oak tree near the cafeteria at lunch.

When lunchtime came around Kagome reluctantly walked toward the tree where she saw Inuyasha playing with their 'baby'. He had decided to take care of Hitomi since Kagome 'supposedly' was horrible with babies. She sat down next to him and he put the baby down and stared at her.

"Ok, I'm here. What do you want?" She asked. He looked at her intensely.

"Kagome, why did you really not want to do the project?" He asked. She sighed and should have known he would interrogate her. She should have remembered that with him being a hanyou that he could smell a lie a mile away so she decided to tell the truth… though not all of it.

"Because I'm to busy right now." She said. It was true. Ryoichi was a handful sometimes as was Naraku. Inuyasha didn't smell a lie and nodded.

"Ok, but why didn't you bite my head off when I suggested you had a kid?" He asked. Kagome hesitated before answering and it made Inuyasha suspicious.

"Because I was too shocked that you would suggest such a thing." She said. It was true, though not true enough. Inuyasha caught the scent of a lie and scowled at her but at her face he didn't get angry.

"You're lying to me, Kags, and I don't like it when people lie. I'm going to find out what's going on and I'm going to find out soon." He said and stood up with their child and left her under the tree. Kagome sighed and closed her eyes. At least she was safe for now.

"So you're partnered with Inuyasha. Well Kagome that had better be the only reason you're with him." A mean voice said. Kagome mentally groaned and opened her eyes to see the head cheerleader of the school glaring down at her.

"Kikyo, leave me alone." She said and stood up to walk away.

"Not until you say you'll leave my man alone." She said. Kagome turned away from her.

"Kikyo, he's not yours, and you already have a man." Kagome said. She had seen Kikyo hanging all over this older guy before and after school. Kikyo snorted.

"I'm just with him to make Inuyasha jealous." She said and stepped around Kagome and leaned in until she was only a few inches away. "Anyway you had better leave Inuyasha alone." She said, glaring at Kagome. Kagome snorted.

"Yea, and you'd better get a breath mint and out of my personal space." Kagome said and pushed past Kikyo. She turned around and glared daggers at Kagome as she walked away.

"I'm going to get you for that." She growled and turned again, walking away.

After school ended Kagome left the building and saw Kikyo climbing all over her 'boyfriend'. Inuyasha was walking next to her and they both looked at Kikyo. Her boyfriend was watching Kikyo but at Kagome's laugh looked up and stared wide-eyed.

"Kagome?" He asked in shock. Kagome gasped.

"Keitaro!" She said happily. Kikyo and Inuyasha looked at them in confusion.

"You know each other?" The asked in unison. Kagome's eyes widened when she realized that if she didn't make up something Keitaro would tell them that she had worked at Club Shikon. She nodded and gave Keitaro a look.

"Yea. We used to work together." She said and smiled. Kikyo looked confused but didn't say anything. Inuyasha nodded at him and grabbed Kagome by the wrist and pulled her away. Kagome said that she had something to take care of at home and asked him to watch their child. He nodded and they went to their cars. Kikyo watched Kagome and then turned to her boyfriend.

"Keitaro, have you always been a stripper?" Kikyo asked him. He nodded.

"Yea, that's where I met Kagome. She worked the night shift and I worked the day shift, so I would see her when my shift ended or I took someone's place." He said. Kikyo's jaw was hanging open and then she smiled evilly.

"Ooooh, isn't that interesting information." She said and excused herself to go tell the rest of the students still on campus the news.

Kagome walked into her apartment, physically and mentally exhausted. She found Ryoichi on the floor playing with a puzzle with Naraku helping him occasionally. The little boy looked up when his mom entered the room and grinned at her.

"Hi, Mommy!" He said happily and turned back to his puzzle. She smiled at him.

"Hi, Ryo. Hi, Naraku." She said and flopped down on the couch. Naraku stared at her.

"Long day?" He asked and she nodded and dropped her head back against the couch. He pulled himself up to sit on the couch next to her. "What happened?" He asked. She sighed and rolled her head toward him.

"My teacher in English class is making us take care of a toy baby for two weeks. And my partner is Inuyasha. This is a nightmare. And then not only that Kikyo's dating Keitaro." She said and groaned. Kagome had told Naraku about Kikyo and he knew Keitaro, so he just nodded.

"Ok, that doesn't sound too bad." He said and patted her shoulder. She opened her eyes and glared at him.

"It is bad though. I tried to get out of the assignment and now everyone's suspicious." She said. Naraku bit his lip and looked away and then back.

"Uh, Hey Kagome? Isn't the baby project supposed to be in Health class?" He asked her. She nodded.

"Yea but this year Mrs. Hiro does both classes and I heard that she was going to turn it into an English project because she wanted all of her students to do it and she turned it into an English project by adding an essay at the end where you tell her what you've learned and how hard it is to care for a child." She said.

"Ah, I see." He answered and nodded his head. Ryoichi finished the puzzle and laughed. Then he turned to his mother and climbed into her lap. She smiled at him and hugged him.

"So, have you been good for Uncle Naraku, Ryo?" She asked her son and pushed his long hair behind one ear.

"Yea, Mommy. Naku and me had fun!" He said happily. Kagome laughed at the way Ryoichi said Naraku's name. Naraku mock scowled at the boy.

"Why can't you ever say my name?" He asked the boy and shook his head, not getting an answer and not expecting one.

"I don't know how I'm going to do this. Inuyasha's bound to find out about Ryoichi." She said and sighed deeply. Naraku sighed as well.

"Why don't you just tell him? Or even bring him over to see Ryoichi?" He asked. Kagome sighed again and stood up with Ryoichi in her arms.

"I can't do that, Naraku." She said and walked into her room. She sat Ryoichi on the bathroom counter and he brushed his teeth while Kagome had her back turned to him and talked to Naraku.

"Why the hell not?" He asked.

"Because I know Inuyasha and if he found out it wouldn't go over well." She said and looked back at her son. He finished brushing his teeth and she helped him climb down and then she asked him to go put on his pajamas. He toddled over to his bed and undressed himself and changed. When he was done he walked back to his mother and clung to her leg. Naraku grunted.

"Kagome, you and I both know he's going to find out, and if you don't tell him, I will." Naraku said and left her room. Kagome fell on her bed and hid her head under the pillow. Ryoichi watched her and then pulled at her foot that was dangling over the bed.

"Mommy? What you doing?" He asked her curiously. She lifted the pillow and turned her head to look at her son.

"Nothing, Ryo. Now why don't you go to bed, ok sweetie?" She asked. He nodded and climbed into his bed and fell asleep. Kagome decided she'd boycott her homework and fell asleep. The next morning she woke up to what she thought was an earthquake and bolted straight up to find her son jumping on her bed and Naraku watching him. She mock growled and grabbed her son and pulled him down on top of her and tickled him. He erupted into giggles.

"Mommy, stop! I sorry Mommy! Please stop!" He screamed happily. Kagome chuckled and let him go. Naraku was silently laughing and helped the little boy off the bed. He looked at Kagome.

"Today's Friday. You know if you tell him today your humiliation won't start until two days after." He said, smiling slightly. Kagome glared at him.

'Har de har har. You're so funny." She said sarcastically and shooed him out of the room while she showered and changed. She grabbed her backpack and after kissing her son goodbye and telling Naraku to have a good day, left for school. When she stepped out of her car and walked up toward the school doors she noticed people eying her and whispering as she walked by. She looked down at her black dress trying to see if something was showing or unbuttoned. Not seeing anything she shrugged and walked to her locker and then to her class. She sat down and a few minutes later she saw Sango come running in. She looked up at her friend and smiled but at her look it faded. She stopped in front of her and panted.

"Kagome I've been looking for you everywhere. The whole school's talking." She said. Kagome felt her stomach flip.

"Talking about what?" She asked nervously.

"You!" Sango exclaimed worriedly. Kagome bit her lip.

"What are they saying?" She asked her friend. Sango twisted her shirt between her fingers.

"They're saying that you're a stripper." She said. Kagome let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding. She wished people hadn't found out but at least no one knew about Ryoichi. She nodded.

"I WAS a stripper, though I gave it up a while back." She said. Sango gasped and stared at her.

"Seriously?" She asked and Kagome nodded. Sango stared at her with a dazed look. A few minutes after that Inuyasha came bursting into the room with Miroku hot on his heels.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. He had the baby with him. Kagome sighed.

"It's true Inuyasha." She said before he could say another word. She could see him physically deflate, and concern filled his eyes.

"But why?" He asked. Kagome didn't look at him.

"I had my reasons." She said and that was all she said. She ignored everyone's whispering for the rest of the day. After school Kagome took the child from Inuyasha but he was suspicious of her and followed her home. He watched her get out of her car and go up to an apartment. He waited a while and then walked up to it and knocked on the door. A tall man answered it. He smiled evilly.

"You must be Inuyasha. Hey Kagome! Inuyasha's here!" He said and ushered Inuyasha inside, ignoring his questioning look. He found Kagome leaning against a kitchen counter with her head in her hands. She didn't even look up when he entered. He looked around and his eyes widened when he saw baby toys and supplies everywhere. He looked at the man in front of him in confusion. The man smiled and turned to Kagome.

"So are you gonna tell him, or should I?" The man asked. Inuyasha heard Kagome sigh.

"You can do it Naraku. I know how badly you want to." She said. Naraku smiled though he did look a little sad that Kagome felt so miserable. He turned to Inuyasha and grinned. Then he opened his mouth and yelled.

"Hey, Ryoichi! Why don't you come out and see your daddy?" He asked. Inuyasha looked at him in shock and heard a door open and slam against the wall.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" He heard a voice yell and stared in shock when a little boy about two years old stopped in front of him. His eyes widened when he looked upon the little boy that was the spitting image of him as a baby. Long silver hair, amber eyes, little claws, a tiny yet strong looking body. The only difference was the little boy had human ears. The little boy grinned up at him and ran to him, clinging to his jean clad leg. He looked at Naraku in complete shock. Naraku was grinning, and then he turned to Kagome. She was watching his reaction and by the look on her face she was expecting this reaction. She waved her hand at her son.

"As I'm sure you can see, he's yours." She said.

* * *

**Ok, so because I got so many reviews for the first chapter, if I get at least 3 more tonight I will post the 3rd chapter for you all... like as soon as I see 3 more reviews lol, so review and get a bonus goody chapter! YAY! lol**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lol, daaayyyaaamm. The second chapter hasn't even been up for an hour yet... who knew this story was so popular? Ok, so true to my word I've gotten at least 3 more reviews SO I AM PUTTING UP THE 3RD CHAPTER! Be happy! Cuz I am. lol **

**Oh and I have decided that I would love to have some help from my readers... lol that sounds so weiiiird! But anyway if there is something you would like to see happen in this story tell me and I will do my best to incorporate it in as well as give the person credit for their idea here.**

**Also since everyone likes it so much I will stop my other story for a while and work on this one for you all... I'm having trouble with the other one right now anyway lol.**

**Ok, here's your chapter for being so nice lol

* * *

**

Chapter 3

Inuyasha looked between Kagome and the boy attached to his leg.

"Wh-what?" He asked in utter shock. Kagome sighed and walked through the kitchen door to stand in front of Inuyasha.

"Ryoichi, come here." She said. The little boy reluctantly let go of Inuyasha's leg and walked over to his mother. She picked him up and balanced him on her hip. Inuyasha watched her in silence. She sighed.

"Do you remember in 10th grade when we had sex?" She asked him. He nodded numbly.

"Well, I got pregnant, and my mom made me drop out of high school before it started showing. She didn't want me to tell you because she didn't want the Higurashi name tarnished, and then after I had Ryoichi, she disowned me. After a few months, I was able to find a job, and it just so happened to be at Club Shikon. After a while I met Naraku and we moved in here. I took care of Ryoichi for a year until he was able to do things mostly by himself, and then Naraku talked me in to going back to school." She said. Inuyasha stared at her with a sad look on his face.

"Kagome." He said. Kagome shook her head and walked away.

"It doesn't matter now though." She said and went into her room.

"Daddy!" The little boy called as he was carried away from his father. Inuyasha felt his inner demon stir and he growled softly and followed Kagome.

"It does too matter! That's my son! I would like to know why you didn't tell me about him anyway!" Inuyasha said angrily and kicked Kagome's bedroom door open. She was sitting on her bed crying, with Ryoichi in her arms. Her son was watching her with a child's concern and touched her wet cheek.

"Mommy, why are you crying? Daddy, make Mommy stop crying!" Ryoichi said. Inuyasha looked at his son in amazement. He didn't know how a little boy he had just met could treat him like family so quickly. He nodded and picked his son up and set him on the floor.

"Alright, Ryoichi." He said, remembering his name and pushed him out of the room. When the little boy was gone and the bedroom door was shut Inuyasha sat next to Kagome on her bed. He sighed and wrapped his arm around her. She cried harder and buried her face into his neck.

"I'm so sorry Kagome. If you had only told me, then I could have…" He whispered and trailed off. Kagome sat up and glared at him with tears still in her eyes.

"Could have what? Taunted me? Made fun of me?" She asked. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed and his inner demon growled.

"No! Taken responsibility and married you!" He yelled. Kagome gasped and Inuyasha looked at her wide-eyed in complete shock of what he had said. He had secretly loved Kagome since they had met in Kindergarten and finally right before 10th grade he had had sex with her and was going to ask her to be his girlfriend, but she left for a while and then when he saw her at school she would completely ignore him, and then she disappeared completely. Inuyasha had hated her after that and had thought to make her life miserable when he saw she had come back but his love for her resurfaced and he couldn't do it. Now he found out he had a son and a valid reason to marry her. She shook her head.

"No. I wouldn't have done it, no matter what." She said. Inuyasha looked hurt and she saw his cute dog ears droop. She didn't want him to know how much she cared for him so she decided to hurt him as best she could.

"I wouldn't marry you in a million years." She said and she saw Inuyasha deflate even more. "Now please leave my home." She said. Inuyasha shook his head.

"No. Ryoichi is my son as well and I want to take care of him." He said. Kagome shook her head.

"No way." She said and didn't look at him. Inuyasha glared at her and then got an idea. He grinned.

"Oh, fine but I'm taking care of our fake child." He said. Kagome snorted.

"Good maybe then you'll know what I went through." She said. Inuyasha glared at her.

"Hey you're the one who kept me in the dark not the other way around. I want to take care of my son but you won't let me." He said.

"Whatever. Just leave." Kagome said. Inuyasha nodded and left the room. He pulled Naraku aside and whispered his plan to him and then said goodbye to Ryoichi who wouldn't let him go. Inuyasha smirked as he carried the fake baby to his house. He didn't mind not seeing his son until Monday. He hoped that when his plan unfolded it would be worth every minute away from him.

During the weekend Kagome bonded with her son and ignored his questions about his dad. Naraku took them both out for some fun and they had a great time. Kagome caught up on the homework she had put off and then went to bed early on Sunday to prepare herself for the next day, and whatever hell she would walk into.

On Monday morning Kagome did her usual routine and went to school. She watched the students for any sign of them knowing her secret but they didn't look at her with new disgust so she assumed Inuyasha hadn't told anyone. When she went to her first class she talked to Sango and Miroku and apologized to them for being so busy. Inuyasha walked in right before the bell rang and smiled at Kagome as he walked to his seat behind her. She glared at him and ignored him until they went to their English class. Mrs. Hiro was asking how the projects were going and Inuyasha stood up earning a confused look from Kagome.

"Mrs. Hiro?" He asked. She turned to Inuyasha.

"Yes?" She asked. Inuyasha grinned at Kagome and her eyes widened.

"Inuyasha, don't you dare!" She yelled. Everyone was looking at them. His grin widened.

"I was wondering if Kagome and I could use a real child instead of a fake one." He said. Mrs. Hiro looked at him in confusion.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, but taking care of someone else's child is not what this project is about. You have to be able to care for the child 24/7." She said. Inuyasha laughed and Kagome glared.

"Inuyasha, if you say another word I'm going to kill you!" She yelled. Inuyasha laughed again.

"But Mrs. Hiro, who said I wasn't talking about my OWN child?" He asked. Everyone in the class gasped, and Kagome groaned and slid into her seat. Mrs. Hiro's mouth opened and closed briefly.

"Excuse me?" She asked. Inuyasha grinned again and sauntered up to the front of the classroom and opened the door.

"Naraku bring him in." He said. Kagome gasped and stood up.

"Inuyasha! You did NOT talk Naraku into bringing him here!" She yelled. He laughed as Naraku walked in with Ryoichi.

"Sorry, Kags, but I did." He said and turned to Mrs. Hiro. "Mrs. Hiro this is my son Ryoichi." He said. He knew there was no way she could say he wasn't, considering they were the spitting image of each other. "Say hi Ryoichi." He said. Ryoichi turned to the class and bowed.

"Hi, Ryoichi." He said. Everyone laughed and the little boy smiled showing tiny fangs. Mrs. Hiro watched the little boy and then looked to Inuyasha.

"But who's the mother?" She asked. Inuyasha smiled wolfishly and Kagome groaned. Ryoichi immediately looked at her and smiled, giggling happily.

"Mommy!" He yelled and ran to Kagome jumping in her lap. She patted his head.

"Hi, Ryoichi." She said.

"Mommy! Mommy!" He said and clapped his hands. Everyone was staring at Kagome wide-eyed. She laughed weakly and slipped lower in her seat. Mrs. Hiro looked at her.

"Miss Higurashi?" She asked. Kagome sighed and stood up.

"Yes Mrs. Hiro?" She answered. Mrs. Hiro crossed her arms over her chest.

"Is that your son?" She asked. Kagome nodded. Mrs. Hiro clicked her tongue against her teeth and pointed at Inuyasha. "And are you married to him?" She asked. Kagome shook her head. Mrs. Hiro gasped.

"You're not married to the father of your son?" She asked in shock. Kagome shook her head.

"He didn't know he had a son until Friday afternoon." She answered. The entire class watched this in surprise and interest. Mrs. Hiro looked to an angry Inuyasha and saw this was true. She sighed.

"Well this won't do. You two must get married. I am a minister on weekends when I'm not working, so I will perform the service after I consult the principal." She said. Inuyasha smiled and Kagome gasped.

"What? No! I don't want to marry him! I hate him!" Kagome said desperately. Mrs. Hiro frowned and Inuyasha chuckled.

"Shoulda thought of that before you had sex with me, Kags." Inuyasha said smugly. Kagome growled.

"Watch what you say or you won't be able to have any more kids." She answered and a few kids sniggered. Inuyasha gave her a mocking smile.

"Come on you and I both know you wouldn't do that. I'm too… rare." He said. Kagome blushed furiously as the other students laughed. She couldn't believe he was talking about something so private.

"Inuyasha! I'm going to kill you!" She said. Inuyasha laughed.

"Oh, and become a necropheliac? I don't think that's a good example for Ryo." He said. Naraku laughed and Kagome glared at him.

"Oh, shut up Naraku." She said. He didn't stop.

"He's got you there, Kagome." He said. She growled again.

"Alright enough." Mrs. Hiro said. "I'll be right back." She said and left the room. Kagome glared at Inuyasha.

"You are so disgusting!" She yelled.

"That may be but you know you love me." He said and winked at her. She snorted.

"Please. How could I love you? You're so tiny." She said and held her thumb and index finger an inch apart. Everyone started laughing.

"Oh, Kagome, don't play dumb. You and I both know you were completely numb down below when we were done." He said. Kagome blushed and everyone 'Ooooohed'. She picked up Ryoichi who was watching his Mommy and Daddy fight.

"Mommy, why you yelling at Daddy? You say you love him." He said to her in the innocent way that children have. Kagome gasped and bit her lip looking everywhere but at Inuyasha.

"Is that true, Kagome?" She heard Inuyasha ask and looked up at him. He never said her full name. His face was expressionless. She laughed weakly.

"Oh, come on, you know kids. So imaginative." She said. Ryoichi looked at his mother. Why was she lying?

"But Mommy, you moan Daddy's name in sleep. Why you lie?" He asked. Kagome blushed deeply while everyone stared on in amazement. They thought this was better than a reality show. Inuyasha's face broke into a slow grin.

"Ryoichi, that's enough now." Kagome said and ignored Inuyasha completely. Mrs. Hiro came back into the room, saving Kagome from whatever Inuyasha was going to say next. She smiled and searched around in a drawer, finding a black robe and putting it on.

"Well it looks like it's time for a marriage." She said.

* * *

**Ok, so remember if you want to see something happen, message me or write it in a review and I will do my best incorporate it in. Thankies guys, you're the bestestest!**


	4. Chapter 4

**All right! Chapter 4 is up and it's all because your reviews keep me motivated, and I'm glad you all like the story.**

**Ok, so I was debating on using Sesshomaru but **Yashie-And-Kags-Forever **wanted to see Fluffy soooo I said ok then I shall put the scary yet gorgeous demon lord into my story. So thank you **Yashie-And-Kags-Forever **he is now in the story and there will be more of his gorgeousness to come!**

**Now grab your popcorn and read the story! I COMMAND IT OF THEE! lol Don't make me get Sesshomaru.. though you all might like that.. I bet he's the dominatrix type with his whip, and poison claws, and... um.. hee... . **

**Just read the story, k? (runs and hides in embarrassment)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

Kagome shook her head. "No. I am not going to marry him. My mother disowned me because I had sex with a half demon, and she won't see her grandson because of the demon blood in his veins, so I'm sorry but I'm not marrying him, especially in front of my classmates." She said and watched Inuyasha's ears droop to lie against his head. She wanted to apologize but it looked like the only way to get him to leave her alone with her son was to be cruel. She quickly bent down and grabbed her backpack and then walked past Inuyasha. She grabbed Naraku by his shirtfront and dragged him with her.

She was halfway down the hall when she heard Inuyasha call her name. She sighed and handed Ryoichi to Naraku.

"Take him out to the car. I'll be there in a minute." She said and turned around to face the father of her child. "What do you want, Inuyasha?" She asked, slightly irritated.

Inuyasha looked hurt and Kagome was sorry but she wasn't going to apologize.

"Kagome, why did you say that?" He asked her. She looked at him in disbelief.

"Why do you think? I have raised my son perfectly well without you or my family, then one day you follow me home, and yes I knew you had followed me, and find out you have a son. Then when I ask you to leave us alone, you try to be all noble, and 'Oh, I'll take care of my son now, blah blah blah, I want to be responsible and marry you, blah blah blah' and when I say that I'm fine and don't want your help, you use my roommate to sneak my son into our school and show him off to all the people I've known my entire life, and then you somehow get Mrs. Hiro to try to marry us. Inuyasha, I don't want your help and I don't need it and thanks to you I can never show my face here again!" She yelled angrily and turned around, walking out of the building.

Kagome let Naraku drive them home, considering Kagome was too emotional and might drive them into a stop sign or street light pole, pretending it was Inuyasha. She sat there silently looking out the window and Naraku continually glanced over at her.

"Hey, Kagome, are you ok?" He asked her. She nodded.

"Fine." She said on a sob. Naraku sighed to himself and continued the way to their apartment. Right when he turned off the engine Kagome jumped out of the car and ran up the stairs to their apartment and opened the door with her key. Naraku sighed again and helped Ryoichi out.

"Naru… is Mommy ok?" Ryoichi asked as they walked up the stairs. Naraku smiled down at the little boy in his arms.

"She will be Ryo. Now why don't you go and play while I talk to Mommy, ok?" Naraku said after setting the little boy down. He nodded and ran off to practice one of his puzzles. Naraku slowly walked down the hall toward Kagome's room. He knocked.

"Kagome, sweetie, can I come in?" He called softly. He heard light footsteps and the door opened. Kagome's back was to him as she walked back to her bed. Naraku quietly shut the door and sat down next to her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his side. "Hey Gome, it's gonna be ok." He said softly to her. She sniffled and looked up at him, wiping tears from her eyes.

"I hurt him, Naraku. I just wanted him to leave me alone and let me take care of my son by myself, and in the process I hurt him." She said. Naraku laughed.

"Kagome from what I've heard about Inuyasha, he'll bounce back tomorrow and be back to trying to get you to marry him. And honestly Kagome, it may be true that Ryoichi is your son, but he's Inuyasha's as well, and now that he knows about him, he WANTS to help you. How many teenage boys his age would want to take care of their 2 year old sons? Not very many, so Kagome, why don't you give Inuyasha a chance?" Naraku asked her. She sighed and looked at him.

"You're right. You're absolutely right, Naraku." She said. Naraku grinned. She smacked her fist against her open palm.

"He will bounce back!" She exclaimed and Naraku sweat dropped in the traditional anime style.

"Um, Kagome? That wasn't what I meant." He said as he watched her get up from the bed and go into her bathroom. When he heard her shower running he sighed knowing that their conversation was over. He left the room and played with Ryoichi until Kagome came out of her room dressed in her pajamas. She walked into the living room and sat on the couch, pulling Ryoichi into her lap. He turned to face her and pulled on her hair.

"Mommy?" He asked. She smiled at him.

"Yea, Ryo?" She asked. Her son looked up at her with his beautiful golden eyes.

"Mommy, why were you and Daddy yelling?" He asked. Kagome smiled.

"Oh, honey, um… well he wasn't really your Daddy. Just a friend who wants to get close to me and wanted you to like him." She said and the doorbell rang. Naraku left the kitchen and walked to the front door in the apron Kagome had bought him. It said 'Kiss Me and You'll Get a Cookie'. It was supposed to be a play on words, with the word cookie instead of quickie. He answered the door and Ryoichi looked toward it and pointed.

"Then is that my Daddy?" Her son asked. Kagome looked toward the door and groaned. In the doorway stood none other than Sesshomaru, himself. A.K.A Inuyasha's cold older brother. Kagome could see why Ryoichi thought Sesshomaru was his father, after her lying and saying Inuyasha wasn't. He looked more like Sesshomaru than Inuyasha, mostly because his ears were in the same place as Sesshomaru's. Sesshomaru spotted the little boy and pushed Naraku aside to step into the apartment.

"No, little one. I am your Uncle. The man you already met is your Daddy, but apparently your mother is telling lies. Kagome what did you do to Inuyasha? He came home this evening in a daze and it looked to me like he was scheming." Sesshomaru said. Kagome stood up with Ryoichi in her arms.

"All I did was thwart his plan to marry me against my will." She said and nodded her head once firmly. Sesshomaru growled and Ryoichi giggled and pointed at him.

"You sound like tiger, Uncle Sheshmru." He said. Kagome looked at her son and then Sesshomaru and burst out laughing. She saw Sesshomaru's mouth twitch and he bent down to eye level with his nephew.

"A tiger, hmm? Well little one, do you like the zoo?" He asked. Ryoichi nodded enthusiastically. Sesshomaru lifted his gaze to Kagome.

"Would I be allowed to take my nephew to the zoo?" He asked. Kagome chewed on her lip.

"Only if I come along, just to be safe." She answered. Sesshomaru scowled.

"Do you not trust me with my own flesh and blood?" He asked. Kagome shook her head.

"It's not that. I don't trust Ryo. He has his father's behavior and spirit and I'm sure you know that that means trouble." She said. Sesshomaru nodded. Kagome looked down at her son and saw that he was staring past Sesshomaru and she followed his gaze to Naraku, who was standing next to the front door in shock. Kagome tilted her head slightly and looked at him.

"Um… Naraku, what's wrong with you?" She asked. Sesshomaru turned around to stare at the frightened man.

"You're that security guard that has protected my company aren't you?" Sesshomaru asked. Naraku nodded slowly. Kagome gasped.

"He works for you? Holy shit, isn't this a small world." Kagome said to no one in particular. She saw Ryoichi cross his arms over his tiny chest and scrunch up his nose.

"Mommy, watch your langage." He said. Kagome laughed and touched the tip of her finger to his nose.

"Sorry Ryo. I promise I'll watch my language from now on ok?" She asked and he nodded, placated. Sesshomaru was watching them and smirked. He turned to leave.

"I will be here tomorrow afternoon so that I may take my nephew to the zoo, be prepared if you are coming along." He said and left the apartment. Kagome glared at the door. Sesshomaru wasn't as bad as he used to be but he was still a commanding ass. Naraku was finally able to peel himself away from the wall. He shook his head.

"I can not believe your boyfriend's older brother owns the company I work for." He said and went back into the kitchen. Kagome growled.

"He's not my boyfriend!" She said angrily.

"But he is my Daddy!" Ryoichi said and Kagome snorted and put him down. Naraku smirked to himself. That gave him an idea, and knowing how easily Kagome fell into traps, he thought it just might work.

The next morning Kagome decided she would go to school and see how bad the damage was. She also decided she would take Ryoichi with her, since Inuyasha had traded their fake child in for their real one.

"I get to go school with Mommy! Yaaaay!" Ryoichi said from the backseat. Kagome laughed.

"It's not as fun as it sounds sweetheart, and if you're in school with me you have to be quiet during the classes." She said. Ryoichi nodded and clapped his hands.

"Will Daddy be there?" He asked. Kagome sighed and nodded.

"Unfortunately he will, and also thanks to Daddy you're our English project, though you'd think you and I would be the experiment in health class." She said sarcastically. "Living breathing proof of a teenage mother and her child. Wouldn't the freshmen and sophomores get a load of that. Especially since I became a mother as a sophomore." She muttered and turned into the school parking lot. When she got out of her car she saw some of the kids turn to their friends and then point at her. She went around to the backseat and pulled her son out of his car seat and set him on the ground. Everyone stared at him. Kagome grabbed her backpack and then locked the car and grabbed her son's hand and walked him into the school, ignoring all of the stares. If she was going to be talked about for having a child then she was going to show off her sweet little boy. She took him to her first class and sat him on the desk. Some of the other students looked at them and then quickly looked away. Kagome smiled at them and then whispered in her son's ear to go introduce himself, so he got off Kagome's desk with her help and went to each person and introduced himself. After he left each student they looked after him in awe and then to Kagome. After he said hi to everyone sitting down he went to the front of the classroom and said hi to everyone who walked in. When Sango and Miroku walked in they bent down to him and hugged him and walked him back to his mom.

"Mommy! Mommy! I like Aunty Sango and Uncle Miroku!" He yelled. Kagome smiled and then she heard running footsteps and saw Inuyasha stop in the doorway. He was panting and looked around. When he saw Ryoichi sitting on Kagome's lap, he ran forward and kneeled down in front of them and held his arms out to his son.

"Ryoichi!" He said happily. Ryoichi clapped.

"Daddy!" He said and looked up at his Mommy. "This is Daddy, right?" He asked. Kagome smiled at Inuyasha's questioning look. She looked down at her son.

"Yea, Ryo this is your Daddy." She said and brushed his hair back from his face. She then lifted him off of her lap and into Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha hugged his son and nodded his thanks at Kagome. She turned forward and ignored him as he sat behind her and played with his son while they waited for the teacher. After a few minutes he let Ryoichi go and leaned forward so his mouth was close to Kagome's ear.

"So Kags, why'd you bring him?" He asked her. Kagome turned her head toward him slightly.

"Because you traded in our fake child for our real one, and because I don't want to fail the class because of your stupidity I brought Ryoichi with me, and I want to get most of his energy out for when we go to the zoo with Sesshomaru later." She said. Inuyasha growled softly near Kagome's ear.

"You're going to the zoo with Sesshomaru? Why not me? I'm Ryoichi's father." He said and pouted. Kagome turned to stare at him and held back a laugh.

"Inuyasha, I didn't invite Sesshomaru. He came to my apartment and wanted to take Ryoichi out and I said not without me." She said. Inuyasha stared her straight in the eye.

"Why the hell was Sesshomaru in your apartment?" Inuyasha asked angrily. He could feel his inner demon rear up with jealousy. Kagome turned her head to watch Ryoichi as she spoke.

"He came to ask me what I did to you because you weren't acting like your usual obnoxious self." She said and before he could answer the teacher walked in. Kagome called her son and he ran over to her and sat on her lap. The teacher looked at her questioningly.

"English class." She said and he nodded. He had heard about the incident the previous day and felt sorry for her. During the class Ryoichi stayed quiet and silently watched everything. After class was over, Kagome hugged him.

"You did a great job Ryo." She said and kissed him on the cheek. Inuyasha watched with a smile at how good of a mother Kagome was. Ryoichi giggled and Kagome handed him to Inuyasha as she picked up her backpack.

Inuyasha couldn't believe how nice Kagome was being. She didn't even act like something had happened the day before that should have pissed her off. When they walked out of the room with Sango and Miroku behind them Kagome stopped at the sight of Kikyo in front of her.

"Hello bitch." She said. Kagome stiffened. "I believe I told you to stay away from my man, and now look. The stripper claims to have had Inuyasha's son. Trying to weasel your way into his fortune I see." Kikyo sneered. Kagome clenched her hands into fists and tried not to punch Kikyo. When Kagome stayed silent Kikyo laughed and flipped her hair.

"Well look girls, it seems it's true since she hasn't tried to deny it." She said and stepped past Kagome toward Inuyasha. She ignored Ryoichi and started flirting with Inuyasha. Kagome watched with a blank expression and Ryoichi knew what was wrong and glared at the black haired woman clinging to his Daddy. He pulled the woman's hair.

"I don't like you! You're mean to my Mommy! My Daddy belongs to her so get your paws off him!" Ryoichi said and he tugged Kikyo's hair so hard some of it got pulled out and left a huge bald spot on the side of her head. She screamed and glared at Ryoichi, who was glaring right back.

"Why you little…" She said trailing off and stepped closer to Ryoichi. Inuyasha put an arm out and pushed her away.

"Kikyo if you touch my son I swear I will rip you to pieces." He said. Kikyo humphed and walked away. Kagome quickly grabbed Ryoichi from Inuyasha and hugged him.

"That was a very foolish thing to do Ryoichi Tashio!" She said angrily and didn't notice the shocked expression on Inuyasha's face. Ryoichi whimpered.

"But Mommy the mean witch hitted on Daddy and was mean to you." He said. Kagome laughed and hugged him.

"I know sweetie but you need to let Mommy and Daddy handle it." She said and Ryoichi nodded.

"You gave him my name." Inuyasha said. Kagome looked up at him.

"What?" She asked.

"You gave him my last name. Why?" He asked again. Kagome's face turned into a blank mask.

"Because I figured that if he couldn't have his father at least he could have his last name." She said and walked off toward their English class. When they entered some of the students were already there and watched Kagome and Inuyasha walk in together with Ryoichi and waited to see if there would be another drama that they would need to get comfortable for. Mrs. Hiro looked angry at Kagome but ignored her and so Inuyasha, Kagome, and Ryoichi went through the day without too much trouble. After school ended Inuyasha followed Kagome to her apartment but took a short cut that he had been told about and beat her there. When she arrived with Ryoichi beside her she opened her door to see Inuyasha with a knife to Naraku's throat. She gasped and told Ryoichi to close his eyes. He did.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked in confusion. Inuyasha grinned his best maniacal grin and stared at Kagome.

"Marry me or he dies." He said.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! AND THE PLOT MOISTENS! lol Ok you know, I actually don't even know what's going to happen. I mean I can think of writing one thing but my fingers type a whole other story all together... it's weird, but anyway I will work on and post the next chapter tomorrow as long as you keep me full on reviews and there may even be extra chapters added... if I have time. Well love you all and thank you for reading The Life and Weirdness of Kat (_fast voice speaks)_** _All of her information is in bold, and has not been copywrited in anyway, so any words or phrases she has used may be copied somewhere else and she can't do jack shit about it. **(fast voice ends and speaks normally)** Ha Kat! TAKE THAT ! You can't fire me now! Cuz you can't find anyone who can speak faster than I can!_ **(me)** **Oh yea? Well why don't we just time me while I'm hyped up on sugar then? (_silence)_** (**me) Yea that's what I thought whore bag! **

**Lol sorry for the disturbance... just had a moment of complete and utter insanity... hope this doesn't affect our buisness relationship consisting of you reading and reviewing and me kissing your feet for saying I did a good job... I swear you all deserve a cookie... and there was no play on words in that one lol. GOODBYE WORLD AND GOODNIGHT! lol**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok here's chapter 5, sorry I haven't updated, I've been feeling a little crappy and to make it up to you all I'll post chapter 6 too, k? So enjoy the chapter and I'll post chapter 6... like right now

* * *

**

Chapter 5

Kagome shook her head in disbelief. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed.

"Are you saying no, because I have no problem slitting his throat." Inuyasha said in his best angry voice. Kagome's mouth hung open and she looked between Naraku and Inuyasha. Her eyes hardened in anger. How could he go to such extremes to get her to marry him? It couldn't just be because of his son. Naraku's eyes pleaded with hers to just say yes. She glared at Inuyasha and started crying. Inuyasha's eyes widened at the sight of her tears, and he was about to step away from Naraku but her next words stopped him.

"Fine, I'll marry you, but I absolutely hate you Inuyasha! Now let Naraku go!" She yelled with tears rolling down her cheeks. Inuyasha immediately stepped away from Naraku and turned toward the kitchen and threw the knife. It easily landed in the knife block. Naraku watched in awe.

"Damn he does get his aim from his father." He said. Kagome looked at him in confusion.

"Naraku?" She asked. Naraku looked at her and lowered his head. He knew she was slowly putting two and two together. He was caught. Inuyasha didn't bother to wait to see what happened next. He took a step toward her to comfort her but she held up a hand in anger.

"What the HELL is going on?" She asked them and the sound of her voice showed that she was past pissed and into the land of livid. Naraku sighed.

"Well, right after Sesshomaru came by yesterday, I got an idea to have Inuyasha come over and threaten to fire me from my job if you didn't marry him. Apparently though Inuyasha knew you wouldn't fall for it so he took it one step further, and pretended that he would kill me if you didn't marry him." Naraku explained and shrugged. Kagome looked at him, hurt.

"Why would you do something like that, Naraku?" She asked him. He looked up at her with angry eyes.

"Because you weren't listening to me yesterday when I told you to give Inuyasha a chance. I even asked Ryo if he wanted to have his Daddy back for good and he said yes. So after you went to bed I called up Inuyasha and told him the plan, though when he got here he felt a little guilty about doing this since you had put up with him all day today." Naraku said. Inuyasha stood there just listening, since Naraku had said it was a better idea for him to be the one to explain what was going on. And it WAS a good idea because Kagome was just standing there angry, not strangling him like she would have done with Inuyasha. Kagome crossed her arms over her chest.

"So basically you're telling me this was YOUR idea and Inuyasha was just along for the ride?" Kagome asked.

"Essentially, yes." He said nodding. Kagome growled and walked toward the chair he sat on. He looked up at her, waiting for her to attack him.

"I hate you!" She said and walked away down the hall and to her room. Naraku was surprised.

"Well that's weird. Usually she would have used physical violence." Naraku said. All of a sudden they heard a loud thump. Inuyasha laughed.

"It looks like she did, but apparently she likes you enough to take it out on the wall." He said. Naraku nodded. Inuyasha felt a tug on his jeans and looked down to see his son staring up at him.

"You marrying Mommy, Daddy?" He asked him. Inuyasha looked into his rather intelligent eyes and nodded. His face broke out in a little fanged grin and he squeezed Inuyasha's leg.

"Yay, Daddy! Does this mean you go to zoo with us, Daddy?" He asked. Inuyasha shrugged.

"I don't know, Ryoichi. It depends on if Mommy lets me." He said. Ryoichi nodded and bounded off down the hall. He knocked on the door.

"Mommy?! Can Daddy go with us to zoo?!" He yelled. There was silence for a few minutes and Ryoichi came running down the hall again with a smile on his face. Inuyasha looked down at him.

"What did Mommy say?" He asked. Ryoichi's smile never changed.

"She said 'Ony when Hell fweezes over, and Devil pee-pee's ikikles'." He said happily. Inuyasha heard Naraku laugh and turned to him. He pointed at his son.

"Did he just say 'Only when Hell freezes over, and the Devil pee-pee's icicles'?" Inuyasha asked. Naraku nodded through his laughter and Inuyasha's ears drooped.

"That's what I thought." He said sadly and then grinned. "But she never said I couldn't go with Sesshomaru and meet up with them. Mwahaha! I am so brilliant!" He yelled and Naraku looked at him.

"Or in need of a straightjacket." He said and stood up. Inuyasha scowled at him. He kissed his son goodbye and went to his car, and called Sesshomaru. He told his brother the plan and waited for Sesshomaru to show up. When Sesshomaru pulled up to the apartment building in his black limousine, Inuyasha opened the door and pulled his brother out. Sesshomaru scowled at him and headed toward Kagome's apartment.

"Now, Kags is a little bit mad at me, so I might have to hide behind you to keep my limbs." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru snorted and looked back at his brother.

"What the hell did you do to her now?" He asked. Inuyasha laughed weakly.

"I kinda forced her to marry me, by threatening her friend's life, and even though it was his idea… well actually he just wanted me to threaten his job…" Inuyasha trailed off at the sight of Sesshomaru's face.

"Now I see why the woman didn't tell you she was pregnant." Sesshomaru muttered and knocked on the apartment door. Naraku opened it and bowed his head to Sesshomaru and then looked at Inuyasha and rolled his eyes.

"Please come in and I'll get Kagome." Naraku said and stepped out of the two brothers' way so they could come in. Naraku turned around.

"Kagome, Sesshomaru's here!" He yelled and Sesshomaru winced.

"I could have done that myself." He said and Inuyasha sniggered. Naraku smiled at him as he returned to the kitchen.

"Well as a guest I wouldn't want you to strain yourself." He said and they all heard the door open and two little feet come running down the hall.

"Uncle Sheshmru!" Ryoichi screamed and ran at his Uncle. Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest and smirked at his brother.

"Sheshmru?" He asked tauntingly. Sesshomaru growled as he picked up his nephew.

"Shut up." He said. They heard more feet coming down the hall and a female voice.

"Ryoichi Tashio, how many times do I have to tell you not to run in the hall?" Kagome said as she was looking through her duffel bag making sure she had enough supplies. When she looked up her eyes locked on Inuyasha.

"I thought you left." She growled. Ryoichi laughed and clapped his hands.

"Now Mommy sounds like tiger. Rawr!" He said imitating them. Sesshomaru chuckled. Kagome smiled at her son and then turned back to Inuyasha.

"I did leave but I came back because I'm going with you." He said happily. Kagome's eyes narrowed.

"I said you couldn't come." She answered. He nodded and smirked.

"It's true you said I couldn't come with YOU, but you never said anything about going with SESSHOMARU." He loved how his creative scheming mind worked. Kagome looked at him in confusion.

"What!? He never said you were coming!" She yelled. Inuyasha cleared his throat and turned his gaze to his brother.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Inuyasha, would you like to come with us to the zoo?" Sesshomaru asked without taking his eyes from his nephew. Inuyasha looked to Kagome triumphantly.

"Don't mind if I do." He said and opened the front door for them. Sesshomaru stepped out and Inuyasha after him, still smiling.

"But I mind! I mind!" Kagome screamed to no avail. The brothers were already half way down the apartment stairs. Kagome screamed in frustration. "God I hate my fiancé's side of the family!" She screamed and turned her head slowly toward the sound of Naraku's chuckle.

"Glad you're coming to terms with Inuyasha and calling him your fiancé." He said. Kagome growled as she stomped toward the door.

"Oh suck me sideways!" Kagome said and slammed the door.

"That really only works for men Kagome!" He yelled and went back to his cooking. "She'll come around." He said to himself and nodded.

Kagome sat and sulked in the limousine all the way to the zoo while Ryoichi explored the huge black car and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru watched in amusement. At one point Ryoichi saw his Mommy glaring angrily out the window and walked over to her seat.

"Mommy, why you look so angry?" He asked her sweetly and held onto her bare knee. She was wearing another mini-skirt. She looked at her son and plastered a smile on her face.

"Because I'm mad at Daddy." She said. He looked at her wide-eyed.

"Oh." He turned to Inuyasha and pointed his finger back at his mother.

"Daddy, you make Mommy mad!" He said. Inuyasha laughed.

"That's because Mommy has a short fuse." He said and beckoned his son over to him.

"Oh shut up Inuyasha." She said turning back to the window. Inuyasha chuckled.

"Oh, you're not going to tell me to suck you sideways? I'm in shock that you would ask Naraku to do it and not me." He leered at her. "I would you know." He said teasingly and smiled as Kagome's face flushed and she turned back to the window.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Sesshomaru said. Ryoichi looked at his uncle with wide eyes.

"Uh-oh! Mommy, Uncle Sheshmru is sick! He needs medcine." Ryoichi said in a commanding voice. Kagome saluted him.

"Aye Aye, Captain Ryoichi!" She said and dug in her duffel bag for a water bottle for Sesshomaru and handed it to him. He laughed softly and made a show of drinking it and rubbing his stomach.

"Thank you Ryoichi. I feel so much better now." He smiled. Ryoichi giggled.

"But I didn't do anything. It was Mommy." He said. Sesshomaru mock gasped and put a hand to his chest.

"But Ryoichi, if you hadn't given her the idea then I wouldn't be better." He said. Ryoichi giggled again and Kagome laughed.

"He's right Ryoichi, it's thanks to you Uncle Sesshomaru is all better." She agreed and then turned back to the window and her thoughts turned back to the man sitting across from her, resulting in more sulking on her part.

When they got to the zoo, they filed out of the limo, amid surprised people expecting to see celebrities and were disappointed at seeing an adult, two teenagers, and a toddler. Sesshomaru went up to the driver and told him to go wherever he wanted and that he would call him when they wanted to leave. The driver nodded and drove off. Meanwhile Kagome and Inuyasha were standing in line with Ryoichi on Inuyasha's shoulders, waiting to get tickets. Sesshomaru caught up with them and they talked a while until they got up to the ticket booth.

The woman giving out tickets and taking the money smiled up at Ryoichi and Inuyasha put him down so he could talk to the woman. She bent down to his level.

"Why hello there, little one. What's your name?" She asked him. He grinned up at her.

"I'm Ryoichi." He said. She smiled down at him.

"So who're you here with?" She asked him. He smiled happily.

"My Mommy, Daddy, and Uncle Sheshmru." He said. The woman frowned slightly and looked up at the three people behind him. Her eyes landed on the two teenagers who were looking at everything but her.

"I see. Well I hope you enjoy your time in the park." She said and took the money Sesshomaru handed her giving Ryoichi the 4 tickets that came from the little slot in the metal ticket box. Ryoichi grinned at the woman.

"Thank you!" He said and when Kagome asked, gave her the tickets to hold on to. They went everywhere, making sure to see the tigers, lions, and monkeys. They went to the part of the zoo that held the sea creatures and Ryoichi was ecstatic when he got to touch a dolphin and see a shark. They went to a few shows and Ryoichi got cotton candy and popcorn. All in all they had a good time and late into the afternoon Ryoichi fell asleep in Inuyasha's arms, so Sesshomaru called the limousine driver and they left the zoo. Inuyasha said something to Sesshomaru after he put Ryoichi into the limo and Kagome climbed in after him. Sesshomaru nodded and went up to speak to the driver as Inuyasha slid into the vehicle. He was smiling happily and Kagome looked at him warily.

"What the hell are you so happy about?" She asked him. He looked her straight in the eye.

"Oh, nothing." He said and Kagome scowled at him as Sesshomaru got into the limousine and nodded at Inuyasha. Inuyasha's grin widened and Kagome watched him suspiciously while holding her son. Kagome watched out the window and looked around in confusion when she didn't recognize any of the scenery. She looked at Inuyasha and saw him watching her intently. She turned back to the window and her jaw dropped open about 10 minutes later when she saw a church.

* * *

**Mawigge bwings us hewre twoday... lol I wish I could remember the entire thing... I guess I'll have to watch The Princess Bride again lol**


	6. Chapter 6

******Ok, as promised here's chapter 6**

* * *

Chapter 6

Kagome turned her head and glared at him.

"You sneaky little fuck!" She yelled and quickly looked down at her son to see him still sound asleep. Inuyasha grinned wickedly.

"And your point?"

"I'm not going to do it." She said in answer, crossing her arms over her chest. Inuyasha shook his finger at her and clicked his tongue against his teeth three times.

"Sorry Kags, but you agreed to marry me, and I want to make sure we are married." He said smiling and Kagome could see a hint of his fangs. She muttered curses under her breath, though both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru (who stayed silent) could hear her. She gently woke Ryoichi up. He sat up rubbing his eyes.

"Mommy, we home?" He asked her in a sleepy voice. Kagome smiled at him.

"Not yet sweetie." She turned angry eyes toward Inuyasha and clenched her teeth. "Daddy wanted to stop by a church really quick." She said. Ryoichi looked at his father and then his mother.

"Ok!" He said happily. Inuyasha chuckled and got out of the limo with Sesshomaru, Ryoichi, and Kagome in tow. When Kagome stood outside of the limo, Inuyasha grabbed her by the hand and dragged her up the church steps and through the double doors. She cursed at him the entire way and looked back once to see Sesshomaru slowly following them with Ryoichi in his arms. Inuyasha dragged her into the Pastor's office and sat her down in the chair in front of the desk, putting his hands on her shoulders so she couldn't get up. The Pastor looked up startled.

"We would like to get married. Today." He said and smiled sweetly at the Pastor.

"Do you have a marriage license?" He asked Inuyasha. Inuyasha's smile stayed in place.

"No, so do you think you can give us one?" He asked. The Pastor shook his head.

"No, you'll have to go through the same process as everybody else." He said. Inuyasha turned to Sesshomaru, who stepped forward.

"Excuse me, sir. My name is Sesshomaru Tashio and I request that you give my younger brother a marriage license so that he may wed the mother of his child. If you choose to decline I will be forced to take action in the form of purchasing your church and turning it into a compost heap." Sesshomaru said and then leaned over the Pastor's desk. "Do you like flies?" The pastor shook his head. Sesshomaru stood up straight again. "That's what I thought." He backed up a few steps and stood silently, yet menacingly behind Inuyasha, who grinned at the Pastor.

"So, how about that marriage license?"

"Do you Inuyasha Tashio, take Kagome Higurashi to be your lawfully wedded

wife, to have and to hold, until death do you part?" The Pastor asked.

"I do."

"And do you Kagome Higurashi, take Inuyasha Tashio to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold until death do you part?" The Pastor asked, turning to Kagome. She had her arms crossed over her chest.

"Yea, yea, whatever." She muttered. The Pastor frowned.

"You mean I do?"

"Yea, yea what you said." She waved her hand up and down at the Pastor. He looked to Inuyasha who waved for him to continue.

"All right, now you may kiss the bride." He said. Inuyasha grinned wolfishly and turned to Kagome and leaned down. She quickly put her hand against her lips.

"Sorry, but keep dreaming." She said and screamed when Inuyasha licked her hand." Ew, gross! What are you, 8?" She asked. He laughed.

"No 18, but that's close enough." He said and Kagome glared at him while wiping her hand on her mini-skirt. Inuyasha turned toward his son, and caught the words 'sick pig' from Kagome. He ignored her and held out his hands for Ryoichi. Ryoichi smiled as he was transferred from his uncle's arms to his father's.

"Well, Ryoichi, now you are rightfully my heir and now you get to live in a biiiig mansion with Daddy and Uncle Sesshomaru." He said.

"Yay, Daddy!" Ryoichi screamed.

"Hold up!" Kagome interrupted and took Ryoichi from Inuyasha.

"I never agreed to live with you." She said. Inuyasha frowned.

"We're married, it was implied." He answered. Kagome shook her head.

"Nuh-uh. I may be married to you but I sure as hell am not living with you, and if you don't like it you can just blow it out your ass." She said firmly.

"Lord have mercy." They heard the Pastor say and then a thump. They all turned to see the Pastor on the ground, his hand around his cross, in a dead faint. Sesshomaru walked toward the Pastor and helped him up. Inuyasha chuckled.

"Well Kagome, looks like your language is rude enough to make a man of God faint." He said. Kagome growled at him and then turned to the Pastor.

"I am soo sorry, sir." She said and started walking away.

"Yes, I'm sorry as well. I should never have allowed Lucifer's daughter to walk on Holy Ground." Inuyasha said with a slight grin playing on his face. Kagome growled louder as she continued walking toward the exit.

"Yea, and I should never have let a demon lord or his half-breed brother in here. No offense Sesshy!" Kagome retorted as she looked over her shoulder at them. Inuyasha laughed and they heard another thump as the Pastor fainted again. Sesshomaru gave up on the man and turned to leave.

"None taken, Kagome." Sesshomaru said.

"Aren't you quick with the retorts Kagome. But if you don't come to live with me I'll stalk you and annoy you until you do. I'll even tell Naraku all your little secrets, as well as how you just made a man of God faint. I bet he'll get a kick out of that one." Inuyasha said happily as he caught up to his wife and son. Kagome snorted.

"Like your little threats are going to change my mind. I know you InuTRASHA. And you don't scare me." Kagome said and Inuyasha growled at the way Kagome said his name. Kagome's ex-boyfriend Koga used to call him that, and after she caught wind of it she dumped him but used it on occasion when she was angry at Inuyasha.

"Oh really? Well I think Naraku will get a kick out of hearing about the time we did it in the –" He began but was cut off by Kagome's hand against his mouth.

"If you finish that sentence I swear to the Lord Above I will cut off your cock and feed it to you." She said. Ryoichi looked up at his mother.

"Mommy? What's a cock?" He asked. Kagome saw Inuyasha looked at her in a 'so whatcha gonna do now?' kind of way and she didn't take her eyes from him when she spoke.

"It's a male chicken sweetie." She said without hesitation. Ryoichi looked up at her in confusion.

"But Mommy, why would you want to cut off Daddy's male chicken?" he asked. Kagome looked down at him.

"Because Daddy loves his male chicken and would be really sad if I cut it off." She answered. Inuyasha looked at her with wide eyes and she heard rumbling laughter and turned her head to see Sesshomaru walking toward them with a wide grin on his face.

"Oh Kagome. I have missed your rude humor and quick retorts, oh so much. I would really enjoy having you live with us. Would you please reconsider coming to stay?" He asked her with a twinkle in his eyes. Kagome smiled at him.

"I'll think about it." She said and glared at Inuyasha and quickly took her hand away when she saw a mischievous look in his eyes. "That means, Inuyasha that I will think about it and decide on my own without any pressure from you." She said and stepped out into the early evening and took the church steps two at a time and climbed into the limo, not waiting for Inuyasha's answer. He looked at his brother who was grinning at him.

"I'm glad you chose her, Yasha. She will make conversations at meals entertaining, as will her son." He said and slid into the limo with Inuyasha grumbling behind him. They silently drove to Kagome's apartment and when they got there they all got out and Sesshomaru hugged Kagome.

"I had a very entertaining time today. Please don't be a stranger Kagome." Sesshomaru said. Kagome nodded and kissed his cheek.

"I won't, Sesshomaru. I promise." She answered. He nodded and got back into the limo and it drove away. Kagome looked at Inuyasha.

"So are you going home or are you going to annoy me for the rest of the day?" She asked. Inuyasha smiled.

"I think I'll hang around for a little while." He said. Kagome sighed.

"Fine, but if you're staying do me a favor and take Ryoichi inside. I have to go to the grocery store." She said and Inuyasha took Ryoichi from her and walked up to the apartment and Kagome walked to her car and went to the store.

When she came back an hour later she walked in with five grocery bags in her hand and set them on the counter in the kitchen. Naraku and Inuyasha had been on the couch with Ryoichi on the floor playing with one of his toys. At Kagome's entrance Naraku grinned and stood up to lean against the doorframe of the kitchen. Kagome looked at him in question.

"So the confessional, huh?" He said and waggled his eyebrows. Kagome's eyes narrowed and she zoned in on Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha I told you if you finished that sentence I would castrate you! Were you not listening?!" She yelled. Inuyasha grinned.

"I didn't finish the sentence, Kagome. But you never said ANYTHING about not telling Naraku."

"It was implied." Kagome said mocking Inuyasha. Naraku laughed.

"So it's true. I thought Inuyasha was just kidding. Good thing a nun didn't catch you two." He said. Inuyasha laughed.

"Actually one did. Lucky for us she wasn't a dependable witness considering she was known as being senile as well as prone to having hallucinations of a sexual nature… for some reason always starring Kagome and I." Inuyasha said and grinned wickedly at Kagome. She growled as she put the groceries away. Naraku looked back at him wide eyed.

"You mean that wasn't the only time?" He asked. Kagome slammed a cabinet and glared at him.

"No, it wasn't the only time and each time we were caught by that same nun and so we ended up thinking up a convincing lie that would explain the positions we were in, in case she did catch us. I swear that woman's nose could smell sex from a mile away and find out exactly where it was being performed in 5 seconds flat." Kagome said. Naraku was doubled over in laughter.

"Yea, I think she did too, but those were some good times." Inuyasha said and nodded his head with a tiny smile on his face. Kagome laughed.

"Yea, but look where that got us." She said. Inuyasha looked at her in confusion.

"What, happily married with the most adorable son two people could have?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked at him in disbelief.

"No. Unhappily married at an inappropriate age with the most adorable son two people could have." She said and went back to the groceries.

"Oh, right." Inuyasha said. "So Kags, you decided on moving in yet?" He asked.

"I'm not moving in with you, Inuyasha." She answered.

"Hey now, Kagome. I did not make up that plan to have you marry Inuyasha and then have you angry with me just so everything would stay the same, only you have a ring on your finger and a husband who shares the most interesting secrets, no matter how juicy. You're moving in with him and if you say no then I'm kicking you out of the apartment." Naraku said and Kagome was about to open her mouth to tell him to fuck off when his last words sunk in and she sighed.

"Fine, let me go pack." She sighed and left the kitchen.

* * *

**Hmmm... would you call this a cliffie? I don't really think it is... but then again what the hell do I know? OH YEAH! I know what's gonna happen next! MWAHAHAHAHAHAA! (cough cough) Gotta work on the evil laugh...**


	7. Chapter 7

**All righty, the 7th chapter is up. Now I have something important to say so I'll make sure you see it.**

**_IMPORTANT_: I AM NOT REALLY RELIGIOUS SO I KNOW DIDDLY SHIT ABOUT ALL THE RELIGIOUS FACTS AND OTHER IMPORTANT INFO. I DID MY BEST AND NONE OF WHAT I WROTE IS MEANT TO OFFEND YOU STUFFY RELIGIOUS PEOPLE (_NO OFFENSE) _AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT AND IF YOU WANT TO FLAME ME, BE MY GUEST, BUT KNOW THIS: I SHALL HAVE MY FIRE EXTINGUISHER WITH ME AT ALL TIMES!**

**Ok also to cyberdemon thank you for the awesome idea of using the flashbacks, it has been done and I give you FULL CREDIT for it. **

**P.S- Blame him if you don't like what I wrote, his idea lol JUST KIDDING! I take full credit for using the idea and shall deal with the consequences but he gets full credit AND A MUFFIN (_MUFFIN IDEA FROM_ Kouga's Archi) for thinking of it! So yea, biyotches... lol 1:45 a.m and I haven't eaten since 12:30 p.m... for some reason it makes me hyper and stupid lol**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

Kagome packed up her things as well as Ryoichi's and walked back out into the living room. Ryoichi was dancing around singing, "We're living with Daddy, we're living with Daddy!" and Inuyasha was watching him with a smile on his face. Kagome had been dreading going to live with Inuyasha, but at the sight of Ryoichi's happy face and attitude she felt a little better knowing he would be happy. Her son ALWAYS came before her no matter what. She sighed and hugged Naraku and then turned to Inuyasha.

"Well? Are we going?" She asked. Inuyasha nodded and stood up. He grabbed Kagome's bags as well as Ryoichi's. Naraku said goodbye to Ryoichi and gave him to Kagome. They left and walked to Inuyasha's car. Kagome strapped Ryoichi into the car seat she took from her own car and then got into the front seat. Inuyasha climbed in and looked at his son in the rearview mirror.

"You ready to go to Daddy's house now Ryo?" Inuyasha asked his son. Ryoichi clapped his hands.

"Yay, Daddy's house!" He yelled happily and giggled. Kagome growled and looked out the window.

"Traitor." She muttered and Inuyasha laughed.

"Oh come on Kags, you know you love the Tashio mansion. I believe there have been quite a few fond memories made in the Tashio mansion." Inuyasha said and waggled his eyebrows at Kagome. Inuyasha looked in the rearview mirror to see that his son's eyes were closed and he was breathing deeply. He turned his attention back to Kagome.

"Oh god don't remind me. Especially not in front of Ryoichi." Kagome said.

"Ryoichi is sound asleep." Inuyasha said and turned his thoughts back to a more interesting subject. Inuyasha tapped his chin as he backed out of the apartment parking lot.

"Hmmm, let's see… How about that time Sango, Miroku, and you came over and we played spin the bottle and we spent five minutes kissing without taking a single breath? Or that time we played Truth or Dare… I haven't seen that closet in the same light since. Or how about that time we played strip poker…" he sighed. "Those were some damn good times." He said and nodded his head. Kagome laughed bitterly.

"Yea, good times. I think my mom knew about them and that was partly why she disowned me. She knew I was really the Devil's child and that Sister Hiraka wasn't hallucinating or making up stories about us." She said. Inuyasha chuckled.

"Ah yes. Sister Hiraka. Whatever happened to the old bat?" He asked Kagome and glanced at her.

"I believe she died from shock when she saw your naked ass that one time when we were behind the statue of the Virgin Mary." Kagome snorted. Inuyasha laughed.

"Holy shit! I almost forgot about that time. The look on her face was priceless." He said and sorted back through his memories to that day.

_Inuyasha and Kagome had been sitting in class during Sunday school after they had finally gotten together and had sex. Inuyasha had passed her a note telling her to meet him out in the hallway by the restrooms. Inuyasha had excused himself to go to the bathroom and Kagome had done the same 10 minutes later. She had been walking down the hall searching for Inuyasha when a hand came out of the shadows and had wrapped itself around her mouth and pulled her back against a hard chest. Kagome tried to scream but stopped herself when she heard Inuyasha's voice._

_"Hey Kags. I missed you." He said and nuzzled her ear. Kagome giggled and turned in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him softly on the mouth._

_"I missed you too Yasha. So, why'd you wanna meet me in the hall?" She asked him. She felt him grin against her mouth._

_"I want to show you something." He said and grabbed her hand and pulled her along down the hallway. "Follow me." _

_Kagome followed him slightly confused but mostly curious, she didn't even care if the Sister wondered where the two had gone. Kagome was with her lover and her friend and that was all that mattered. All of a sudden Inuyasha stopped and pulled Kagome up beside him. _

_"Look." He said and pointed straight ahead. Kagome looked where he pointed and frowned in confusion._

_"Um, Yasha, sweetie, why are you showing me the statue of the Virgin Mary?" Kagome asked him as though he were a child that was a little slow in the head. Inuyasha chuckled at her._

_"Because I have an idea." He answered. Kagome's eyes lit up._

_"What is it?" She asked excitedly._

_"How about we desecrate it?" He asked her mischievously. A slow smile graced her face._

_"And how do you plan to do that?" She asked him. He grinned and walked toward the statue. When he got to it he pushed Kagome up against it and stared at her hungrily._

_"How do you think?" He asked and crashed his mouth against hers before he could answer. Kagome moaned into his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck. He sucked her tongue into his mouth and when she melted against his body he growled softly. Kagome slowly slid her hands down his neck to his back and then down to his ass. She laughed when he growled again and moved his lips to her ear._

_"So you in?" He asked. Kagome slightly pulled away and looked into his eyes._

_"Do you REALLY have to ask?" She leaned into him and sucked his bottom lip between her teeth and tugged. He growled louder and ran his hands up her skirt to her underwear and pulled them down her legs. Kagome laughed and pulled his hands away from her legs and up to her breasts. He immediately began to knead them and rub his thumbs along her nipples through her bra until they were hard. Kagome whimpered into his mouth and bit gently on his lip. He moved his lips away from her mouth and kissed a slow hot trail down her neck. _

_"Inuyasha." Kagome moaned and grinned as she got an idea. She slid her hands around his hips to his front and slowly caressed the bulge in his pants. She heard him groan against her neck and then ran her hands up his chest and to his head where she began to rub his ears. She giggled when she heard him purr against her and lean his head farther into her. "My little doggy." She said and giggled again. Inuyasha growled and scraped his fangs against her collar bone and he pulled her shirt over her head._

_"Your aggressive doggy." He said and kissed her hard. She smiled against his mouth and unbuttoned his shirt and then his pants. She pulled back slightly and grinned wickedly at him as she slid her hand into his pants and stroked his cock. He whimpered softly and when Kagome giggled he looked her in the eyes and growled loudly, pushing his pants and boxers off and then pulling Kagome's skirt down._

_"I may be your dog, but you Kagome are my little bitch." He said and wrapped his hands around her ass pulling her off of the ground and she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck and he surged into her. She moaned loudly and they slowly found a rhythm as Inuyasha continually impaled Kagome with his maleness. Right after they both came they heard footsteps and quickly tried to get dressed, but as Inuyasha had bent over to grab his boxers and pants they heard a gasp._

_"Lord Save My Soul!" They heard a woman say in a shaky voice and Inuyasha used his half-demon speed to dress and then turned around to face a shocked and pale Sister Hiraka. He grinned at her expression._

_"Hey, Sister. You ok? It looks like you've seen a ghost." He said._

_"Or a hot guy's really tight muscular ass." Inuyasha heard Kagome murmur softly to herself. He glanced back at her with a wicked grin and she flushed bright red and looked away._

_"You- You- You sinners! How could you desecrate the Holy Mother in such a disgusting unholy way?" She asked, her face turning red. Inuyasha and Kagome heard more footsteps and turned to see the Mother Superior walking quickly down the hallway. She stopped in front of them._

_"Will someone please explain to me what in tarnation is going on here? Sister Hiraka what on earth was all that screaming about? I could hear you clear across the church." She asked the shocked nun._

_"Oh Mother Superior I caught these two desecraters procreating against the Holy Mother's statue." Sister Hiraka said. Mother Superior looked to the two supposed desecraters. _

_"Is this true my children?" She asked them. Inuyasha kept his face as blank as possible as he came up with a quick lie._

_"No, Mother Superior. I honestly have no idea what Sister Hiraka is talking about. Kagome thought she saw something behind the statue and I found her looking around it so I asked her what she was looking for and bent down to find it and then I heard Sister Hiraka and stood up and turned to see her yelling about desecrating the Holy Mother. Mother Superior, how is bending down to look for something around the Holy Mother's statue desecrating it?" He asked her innocently. The Mother Superior blinked at Inuyasha and looked toward Sister Hiraka._

_"It isn't. Sister, is this what you saw?" She asked the nun. _

_"No, Mother Superior. I saw them naked up against the Holy Mother." She said again and the Mother Superior was reluctant to believe such a crime had been committed by these two children. She turned to Kagome._

_"Is Inuyasha's story true, child?" She asked. Kagome nodded._

_"Yes, Mother Superior. I could have sworn I saw something shiny behind the Holy Mother's statue and Inuyasha saw me looking around it and asked me if I needed help. We were startled when we heard Sister Hiraka start off on something about desecrating the Holy Mother. I would NEVER even THINK of desecrating the Holy mother. Let alone in the way that she accuses us of." Kagome said and put on her best offended expression. Inuyasha smiled inwardly at Kagome's amazing acting skills and they both watched as Mother Superior turned to Sister Hiraka._

_"Sister you have accused these two of a terrible offense and though I trust your judgment these two children seem rather appalled at these accusations as well as innocent of them. Now Sister Hiraka why don't you go back to your room and put a hot compress to your head, hmm? Maybe you'll feel better then." Mother Superior said and ushered Sister Hiraka away while she glared at the two children behind her. When they were gone Kagome turned to Inuyasha._

_"Good thinking." She said. Inuyasha nodded._

_"Yea, that was close. So I have a tight muscular ass, huh?" He asked Kagome as they walked back toward their classroom. _

"Nah, I think it was the sight of you on your knees in front of the cross of Jesus Christ that did it." He said. Kagome giggled softly and took her mind back to that day.

_Kagome had had to stay after Sunday school to straighten the sanctuary and make sure everything was in its place for the next congregation. She had volunteered to do it so she was usually the only one around. She was bent over, cleaning around the altar when she heard footsteps._

_"You look hot bent over like that, Kags." She heard a male voice say. She smiled and shook her butt as she looked over her shoulder at Inuyasha._

_"Oh yea?" She asked him. He slowly walked up the steps of the dais and stopped a few feet behind her, staring at her mini-skirt clad ass._

_"Yea." He said and stepped closer to run his hands along her behind. She stood up and turned around to face him and kissed his lips. She pressed herself against him and moaned when she felt him already completely aroused. She reached up and sucked on his neck causing him to growl and slide his fingers under her skirt and underwear and play with her clit until she was soaking wet and writhing against his fingers. He slid his hand back out from her clothing and brought his fingers to his mouth and licked her juices off his fingers one by one. When he was done he turned her around and bent her over in the position she had been in when he walked into the Sanctuary. He lifted her skirt and pulled down her underwear and quickly unzipped his pants. He held his cock against her ass and carefully lubricated her anus with the head of his penis and then rammed into her without warning. She moaned loudly and bucked back against him as he thrust into her ass. They moaned and groaned and thrust against each other in a slow sensual rhythm and then a fast and furious one until they came. When they were done Kagome heard a voice clear and she knew it was Sister Hiraka, considering she was the only one that wandered around the church and seemed to be the only one that ever caught them. Kagome got to her feet and rubbed her wrist._

_"Thank you Inuyasha for helping me get my hand out of there. I can't believe my bracelet got stuck on the candelabra." She said and gave him a look that said to play along. He nodded and smiled at her._

_"It was my pleasure." He said and his eyes twinkled mischievously. Kagome winked at him and stepped around him and pretended to gasp in surprise when she saw Sister Hiraka standing there._

_"Oh, Sister. I didn't know you were there." She said. Sister Hiraka was staring at them in anger and they thought they could see steam come out of her ears._

_"You two think you're so clever but I know what's really going on and I can't believe you would disrespect God in such a manner." She said angrily and turned around and walked away. Kagome looked at Inuyasha with her hand covering her mouth, stifling her laughter and Inuyasha's shoulders shook silently._

Kagome shook her head. "We were so bad. I have a feeling that when we die we're going straight to hell." She said. Inuyasha laughed.

"Yea." He said. Kagome looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

"You know that day when we desecrated the Holy Mother was the day I got pregnant with Ryo." She said. Inuyasha looked at her with wide eyes.

"Are you serious?" He asked. Kagome nodded.

"Yup. Either the Holy Mother was pissed at us and wanted us to suffer or she thought what we had was special and wanted to bless us with Ryoichi. With how my life has been though I think it's number one, but it seems to me that for you it was number two since you haven't had to deal with raising a baby on your own." Kagome said and looked out the window again. Inuyasha watched her but didn't say anything. She was sad and he didn't want to make it worse.

Fifteen minutes later Inuyasha drove his car up a winding gravel road that led up to a huge mansion that resembled a castle more. When he finally went around the circular driveway with the huge fountain in the middle and stopped at the double doors, Kagome sighed.

"It looks prettier than it did before." She said and got out of the car and woke Ryoichi up. The double doors opened and a short man ran down the steps.

"Welcome home Master Inuyasha." He said and bowed to him.

"Thanks Myoga. I believe you remember Kagome." He said and nodded toward his wife. Myoga smiled warmly.

"How could I ever forget such a lovely woman?" He asked and his eyes fell to the child in her arms and the remarkable resemblance between him and Inuyasha. Kagome saw a tear slip down Myoga's cheek.

"Finally. A little one." He said and took the child when Kagome asked him if he wanted to hold him. Inuyasha took Kagome's things out of the trunk and walked toward the house.

"Yup." He said.

"INUYASHA!" A voice screamed and Inuyasha was tackled to the ground. Kagome watched as a woman covered him in kisses. "Inuyasha I missed you so much!" She said and hugged him. He pushed her off and looked at Kagome to see her staring at him with an eyebrow raised.

"It's not what it looks like." He said.

"Oh, so it's not a grown man being tackled by a woman who looks like she weighs at least half of what you do and then smothered in kisses?" Kagome asked sarcastically. Inuyasha looked to the side at said woman.

"Uh, ok then again it is what it looks like." He said. The woman standing next to Inuyasha cuddled up to him.

"Inuyasha baby who's the girl?" She said. Inuyasha grimaced and pushed her away.

"Kagura for the 100th time I am not your baby." He said angrily. Kagome laughed.

"The girl is his wife and who might you be?" Kagome asked. The woman, Kagura, glared at Kagome.

"I'm his fiancée." She said.

* * *

**lol if you weren't expecting this well... I guess you just weren't expecting it lol but there was no way in hell it was gonna be all bumble bees and roses... lol I dunno where I got that from... musta been from the deep dark recesses of my mind. Hmmm... I wonder what else is in there... (digs around in my head) OMG! I JUST FOUND MY COMMON SENSE! I knew I'd left it by my logic... you know I just realized I used the word "MALENESS". Who the hell uses that anymore?... BESIDES ME! lol**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok here is chapter 8, finally. Sorry all for the delay.

* * *

**

Chapter 8

Kagome could feel herself getting angry. She turned to Inuyasha and glared at him.

"Inuyasha what the hell is going on? You push me and push me to marry you and yet I find out that you have a fiancée? Why the hell did you bring me here, if you knew I was going to end up finding out about Kagura?" She yelled. Ryoichi cringed in Myoga's arms as he watched his mother yell at his father. Inuyasha sighed and stepped farther away from Kagura.

"She is NOT my fiancée… anymore anyway. And I had told her to leave after I found out about Ryoichi but apparently she didn't listen to me." He said. Kagome was still glaring and Kagura gasped.

"She's the reason you told me to leave? You two timing bastard! You and I have been betrothed since we were born!" She yelled angrily. Kagome's eyes widened slightly.

"Excuse me?" She was completely shocked. Inuyasha growled at Kagura.

"My father made arrangements before I was born that I would marry the daughter of his friend Onigumo when I was 21. She has visited me and Sesshomaru since I turned 18 a while back which was when I found out about my marriage and wife-to-be. Though when I found out about Ryoichi I immediately called it off and that's when I went to you. Sesshomaru agreed that because I had an heir by you that whatever arrangements my father made were canceled out, especially since I had my heir before I knew about Kagura." Inuyasha explained. Kagome was still pissed off and Inuyasha winced when Kagura screeched in anger. He obviously didn't like her and that made Kagome suspiscious.

"I can't believe you broke off our engagement to be with this whore! How could you do this Yasha?" Kagura whined. He snorted at her.

"You and I both know we hate each other's guts and you have a crush on Sesshomaru." He said. Kagura nodded and her expression went from angry to happy.

"True." She said. Kagome's fists were clenched.

"Well you know slut, if Sesshomaru's still single you could always marry him and still keep Inuyasha's father's marriage arrangement, just with a different son. But honestly I doubt Sesshomaru would want a whiney, fake- breasted, slut like you." Kagome said eyeing Kagura's Pamela Anderson breasts. She wanted to take a knife and carve the silicon pads right out of her breasts and see what size she really was. Kagura gasped and growled.

"You have no right to talk to me like that! I am from a noble family!" She glared at Kagome. Kagome laughed bitterly.

"I'm going to assume it is a slightly less powerful family than the Tashio's and since I am a Tashio, I guess I'm higher up than you are in nobility." Kagome grinned. Kagura growled and walked back into the mansion. Inuyasha grinned at Kagome.

"That was-" Inuyasha was cut off.

"Don't talk to me! I can't believe you." She yelled and took Ryoichi from Myoga and asked him to lead her to her room. Inuyasha quickly grabbed the suitcases and ran after her.

"Kagome, I'm sorry I should have told you that Kagura was hanging around but since we aren't together and really don't even like each other I thought it didn't matter." He pleaded. Kagome turned around and glared at him.

"It doesn't matter, I'm just pissed off." She said and kept walking. Inuyasha sighed and directed her toward Ryoichi's room and then left him in the capable hands of Myoga who had followed silently behind the two teens. Inuyasha then directed kagome toward her bedroom, not revealing to her that it was his room as well. He ran into the room and put the suitcase away and cringed, waiting to hear the verbal beating he would get once she realized it was his room.

When she walked into the room she looked around and stared blankly at Inuyasha. He stared back at her with a slightly scared expression and then Kagome burst into laughter. Inuyasha's ears perked forward and he stared at her in disbelief. A few minutes later she was only slightly giggling. Inuyasha carefully walked toward her and steered her toward his bed in the middle of the large room. He sat her down on the edge of it and then sat next to her. He only had to wait a few more minutes until she had fully calmed down. He looked at her.

"So Kags, would you like to tell me what that whole laughing fit was about?" She looked at him with a slight smile on her face.

"Even after I get pissed at you, you still take me to your room and then once I'm there I can't help but remember all of the things that have happened in this room. Like when we all played on your playstation and when Miroku got bored he jumped on your bed and then when you joined him he fell off of it and Sango and I sat there laughing at the sight of him flat on his back and you on your hands and knees looking over the side." She said and giggled again. Inuyasha laughed.

"Ha yea, that was a riot. It was even funnier when he got up all macho and pretended he hadn't just fallen flat on his ass." Inuyasha grinned. Kagome laughed again.

"Yea, and then he went over to Sango and was all 'Sango my dear, are you all right? Oh, were you worried about me?'. And she scowled at him and slapped him when he touched her ass. How old were we then?" She asked him.

"Hmm, I think we were 12." He said thinking back. Kagome nodded.

"Yea, I think so. Oh that's right it was on your 13th birthday." She answered and nodded. "Yup definitely. I remember beforehand Sesshy and I had shoved your face in the cake when you blew out the candles, and then you chased us around the room and I ran up to your room with the others behind me and we locked the door. God I miss those times. We were all together and having fun… and I was still able to go home." She said and her happy attitude turned sad when she finished. Inuyasha sighed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his side.

"Kags, we both know that your mother is a crazy old bat. She won't even let Sota go to a public school." He said. She sighed.

"Yea I know. He blames me and he's right to. It's my fault." She sighed. Inuyasha looked down at her in confusion.

"How the hell is it your fault?"

"Mom knew that Sister Hiraka wasn't crazy when she accused us of doing horrible things in church and she kept Sota out of public school and went on a long rant when she found out I was pregnant, saying she had known that I was a whore and she was glad she had kept Sota in private school. That's why I was gone for the rest of the summer. She didn't want me to see you and then said that if I didn't ignore you in school she would make me abort the baby. When I told her that she couldn't do anything after a certain point she said she would push me down the stairs or do whatever was needed to make me have a miscarriage. The saddest part was that she would have taken care of Ryoichi if he hadn't looked exactly like you." She pulled away from Inuyasha and put her head in her hands. Inuyasha's ears drooped and he started at Kagome with sadness.

"I'm so sorry Kagome. I really am." He said and looked down at the floor. They sat like that in silence for a while and maybe half an hour later they heard a knock on the door and then it opened and Ryoichi came running in with Myoga running in right behind him. Inuyasha watched Myoga stop and bend over with his hands on his bent knees.

"Mommy!" Ryoichi screamed and Kagome lifted her head and picked her son up when he stopped in front of her.

"I am so sorry Master Inuyasha. I tried to keep him away but he snuck by me and was running around searching for you." Myoga apologized. Inuyasha grinned.

"Giving you a run for your money, huh?" He asked. Myoga blushed slightly and nodded. Kagome laughed.

"Ryoichi, why did you run away from Myoga?" She looked down at her son sternly. He looked down sheepishly.

"I wanted to find you, Mommy." He said and looked back up at her with a huge smile. She laughed and put him down.

"Sorry honey but that isn't going to work. You need to listen to Myoga, ok? Now let him take you downstairs for dinner and we'll be down in a minute, ok?" Kagome said and patted Ryoichi on his butt one time pushing him slightly forward toward Myoga. Myoga bowed his head at Kagome and Inuyasha and grabbed Ryoichi's hand.

"So what would you like for dinner, Master Ryoichi?" He asked the little boy as they were leaving. Ryoichi stopped and tapped his chin. A second later he gasped.

"RAMEN!" He screamed. Myoga looked back at the two teens and shook his head.

"Like father, like son." He said and they left the room. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and laughed at the look on his face.

"If he hadn't looked like you I would still have known he was your son. You both are the only ones I know completely in love with Ramen." Kagome said and stood up to go downstairs. Inuyasha laughed.

"Is there any part of you in that boy? I can only see me." He said softly. Kagome leaned down toward Inuyasha.

"Yes, he's got the ability to make your heart melt." She whispered in his ear. Inuyasha snorted and looked up at her.

"And you think you have that ability?" He asked and she could see the humor in his eyes. She lifted her hand to slap him but was interrupted by their door being opened and Sesshomaru rushing in and slamming it behind him. He leaned against it and sighed. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at him quizzically.

"I am going to kill whichever one of you sent Kagura after me." He said.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so so sorry it took so long to update, but I've been having some problems that for now have been fixed so I can squeeze out chapters more frequently lol. So thank you for being so patient with me. Now enough of my babble! Read on my faithful readers and enjoy the laugh out loud funniness (is that spelled right? or is it even a word?). HI HO SILVER! REEEAAADDD!

* * *

**

Chapter 9

Kagome laughed. "Sorry Sesshy." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at Kagome.

"I should have known it was you. You're the only one besides Inuyasha who can get under my skin." He growled. Kagome smiled sweetly at him.

"Yea, but you know you love me." Sesshomaru snorted and they heard the door being banged on.

"Fluffy! I know you're in there! Get your gorgeous self out here now!" Kagura yelled. Inuyasha smirked at his brother.

"You'd better go, Sesshomaru. Kagura might get mad if you don't." He said tauntingly.

"I'm not going out there. That crazy bitch will smother me to death with… with… oh I can't even say the word." He said. Kagome giggled.

"Do you mean LOOOOVE, Sesshomaru?" She asked and he winced. She laughed again and pointed to the bathroom.

"You can go hide in there, we'll cover for you." She said. Sesshomaru nodded in thanks and headed for the bathroom. When he was inside Kagome grinned evilly at her husband and tiptoed to the door. She opened it before Kagura could bang on it again.

"Where's Fluffy?" She demanded. Kagome smiled and leaned close to her.

"He's cornered in the bathroom." She said and backed up so Kagura could charge into the room. She nodded and ran toward the bathroom door and kicked it in with her foot. Kagome stayed by the door and when she heard a growl she prepared herself to run like hell.

"Kagome! I'm going to kill you!" Sesshomaru yelled and ran out of the bathroom. Kagome ran out of the room laughing the entire time. She looked over her shoulder to see Sesshomaru right on her heels.

"Sorry, Sesshy but you're just waaay too old to catch me." She taunted and ran even faster. She ran to the stairs and slid down the banister and when she hit the marble floor she ran full tilt toward the kitchen. She continued to look behind her and saw Sesshomaru just a few inches away hell bent on catching her. When she saw Kagura and Inuyasha behind him her face split into a wide grin and she ran into the kitchen. She stopped when she heard Ryoichi giggle and point at them. When she stopped Sesshomaru crashed into her back, Kagura crashed into his, and Inuyasha was able to stop before he hit Kagura.

"Moga, look! It's a train! Mommy's the engine and Daddy's the caboose! Choo-Choo!" He said happily. Kagome chuckled at her son and walked over to his high chair.

"Yes, it is a train sweetie." She said and turned back to the others. Sesshomaru was trying to pry Kagura off of him as she had wrapped her arms around him from behind and wouldn't let go. Inuyasha was standing there laughing at the whole situation and when he felt Kagome's eyes on him he winked at her and walked toward her.

"So, Kags. Do you think coming to live here was a good idea now? I doubt you'd get as much entertainment still living with that fruit loop." He said. Kagome glared at him.

"His name is Naraku." She said.

"Fruit loop! Fruit loop! Naku's a fruit loop!" Ryoichi sang and banged the spoon that was in his hand against the highchair's tray. Kagome groaned and rolled her eyes as Inuyasha smiled down at his son.

"Thanks a lot Inuyasha. Now he's going to say that every time we see Naraku." She said. Inuyasha grinned.

"You're welcome, Kags." He answered and Kagome puckered her lips in anger and then smacked him in his shoulder.

"You're such an ass!" She yelled. Ryoichi tilted his head in confusion.

"Mommy? What's an ass?" Kagome glared at Inuyasha and answered her son.

"It's a donkey, sweetie."

"Daddy's a donkey? Does that mean I'm a donkey? Mommy what's a donkey?" Inuyasha laughed silently at Kagome as their son asked an onslaught of questions. Kagome still didn't take her gaze away from Inuyasha's.

"Yes, Daddy's a donkey, and no you're not a donkey. Luckily that trait skipped a generation, and a donkey looks a little bit like a horse but isn't as pretty." She answered.

"But Mommy you always say Daddy is gorjus and you told me it means really pretty." Ryoichi said. Inuyasha grinned slowly as a blush covered Kagome's face. She turned away from Inuyasha in embarrassment and picked up her son.

"Well, Ryo this is different." She said.

"KAGURA GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME NOW BEFORE I KILL YOU!" Sesshomaru screamed. Everyone turned to face the two demons. Kagura had climbed up Sesshomaru's body mostly by his hair and Sesshomaru was trying to push her off with his foot against her stomach. At the sudden attention on them they froze in their positions and looked at their audience. Ryoichi giggled and clapped his hands.

"Uncle Sheshmru and Kaura look like statues Mommy." He said. Kagome laughed and kissed her son's forehead.

"Why yes they do, don't they Inuyasha?" Kagome looked to her husband. He was grinning teasingly at his brother.

"Anyone got a camera? This is totally a Kodak moment that should be preserved for years to come." He said. Myoga handed him the camera he had grabbed to take pictures of Ryoichi. Inuyasha took it eagerly and before Sesshomaru could open his mouth to protest took a picture.

"Perfect shot if I do say so myself." He said and moved around the kitchen snapping a few more. Sesshomaru watched him with growing anger. He turned to Kagura and pushed her back with his foot, having caught her off guard. She squeaked but immediately recovered and ran at him. His arm shot out and his hand held her back by her forehead and her arms wind milled toward him, trying to grab him to no avail. Sesshomaru turned his attention back to his photo taking brother and growled deep in his throat.

"As soon as I get this psycho off of me you're dead." He said. Inuyasha just laughed and jumped around snapping pictures of the crazy scene his brother was in the middle of.

Kagome put her son back in his highchair and he continued to eat while she watched the drama unfolding right in front of her. She had a slight smile on her face.

It was almost exactly like it used to be when they were all together, except Kagura and Ryoichi were there in place of Miroku and Sango.

"Well, I know there will never be a boring moment in this household." She said laughing. Inuyasha gave her a quick grin.

"Much more interesting than the fruit loop, huh?"

"Fruit loop! Fruit loop!" Ryoichi chanted with his mouthful. Kagome gave Ryoichi a scolding look.

"Ryo, you know better than to talk with your mouth full." Ryoichi bowed his head and swallowed his food. He looked back up at his mother.

"Sorry Mommy." He apologized and went back to eating.

"Fluffy! I know you want me so why don't you just stop with this act!" Kagura whined. Sesshomaru snorted and pushed her back as hard as he could.

"I'll want you when Inuyasha puts on make up and a dress." Kagome burst into laughter and Inuyasha frowned at him.

"Oh my god Sesshy! I can just see that now!" Kagome said between giggles. Inuyasha snorted.

"I don't want to get a visual of what that would look like." He said and stopped snapping pictures. Kagura looked at Sesshomaru with hurt in her eyes and her bottom lip started to quiver. She burst into tears and ran from the room. Sesshomaru sighed. He didn't like the woman but he hadn't wanted to make her cry. He turned to his brother remembering the threat he had issued minutes earlier. Inuyasha backed away slowly.

"Now come on Sesshomaru, you and I know that was absolutely priceless and I couldn't pass up the opportunity to get that on film." Inuyasha said in defense. Sesshomaru growled and stalked toward him slowly. In the blink of an eye Sesshomaru launched himself at Inuyasha.

"Kagome, catch!" Inuyasha said and threw the camera to her. She caught it, staring at it and then looked up at the sound of a deep growl. Sesshomaru's attention was now on her and she backed up slowly just as Inuyasha had done. Inuyasha had moved around so that he was next to the kitchen door and beckoned to Kagome to pass him the camera. She grinned and waited until Sesshomaru was a few feet away and then threw the camera to Inuyasha. He laughed and ran full tilt out of the kitchen. Sesshomaru roared and ran after him with Kagome in tow. The two teens were laughing their heads off as the elder chased Inuyasha through the house. He led Sesshomaru around the entire bottom floor and Kagome ran up the stairs.

"Inuyasha, come on!" She yelled and ran toward their room. Inuyasha ran as fast as he could up the stairs and through the door. Kagome slammed it shut before Sesshomaru could reach it, locked and barred it and slumped against it, sliding to the floor. Inuyasha tossed the camera up and down barely out of breath looking for a good place to hide it. He decided that Kagome was a good place. He walked toward her quickly.

"Kags, put this in your underwear." He said quietly as Sesshomaru pounded on the door. She looked at him in shock.

"Are you nuts?" She whispered. He grinned.

"Well I have nuts, but anyway no I'm serious. He would never touch you there without permission, and even then because we're married he wouldn't dare." She gave him a look that meant she was about to decline and he quickly explained further. "If you don't he's going to tear this room apart looking for this camera."

Kagome sighed and looked away. "Fine."

"Yes!" Inuyasha handed her the camera and she stuffed it in her underwear while Inuyasha grinned happily.

"I swear if you two don't open this door your son is going to end up an orphan!" Sesshomaru growled. Inuyasha winked at Kagome.

"What the hell ever happened to your manners?"

"You two idiots forced them back into the part of my mind that holds back my human behavior!"

"Well, Sess you aren't coming in until you say the magic word." Inuyasha's grin widened at the frustrated noise Sesshomaru made.

"God, I hate teenagers! Fine! May you PLEASE open the door?" He asked with forced sweetness. Kagome giggled as Inuyasha pulled her to her feet and moved her out of the door's path.

"Ok." He answered and unbarred and unlocked the door. He opened it and Sesshomaru barged in, sniffing around. Kagome and Inuyasha stood in front of him with innocent smiles on their faces. He looked at them suspiciously and then zoned in on Kagome. More particularly her skirt. He sniffed deeply and then growled. His gaze found Inuyasha's and if eyes could kill Inuyasha would be six feet under.

"You put it in her underpants. You sly bastard. I swear to god one of these days I'm going to get you back for this." He growled and turned on his heel and stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Inuyasha burst out laughing.

"God, I love when I can get a rise out of him. Hmmm, you know, I've noticed it seems to only happen when you're around." He said. Kagome smiled and pulled the camera out of her underwear.

"Didn't you hear him earlier? He said I'm the only person besides you that can get under his skin. If you put two teenage pranksters in a house with a man easily susceptible to their trickery and taunting he's gonna get pissed and blow up like that. Though I have to admit it's a hell of a lot better than the usual blank expression always on his face. His anger gives his appearance character." Kagome laughed. They made sure the coast was clear and then Kagome went downstairs with Inuyasha to eat dinner and then tuck Ryoichi into bed for the night. Once they did that they went into their room and went to sleep. Kagome thought that Inuyasha was going to try to make a move but she was lucky that he had gotten so tired from everything that had happened that day that he immediately fell asleep.

Kagome laid there in the dark for a while thinking about everything that had happened. They went to the zoo, got married, she moved in to his house, met Kagura, had a drama unfold in the kitchen and now she realized they had some pretty good blackmail. It had been one hectic day. She finally fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Kagome woke up to the sound of water running and sat up. Inuyasha wasn't next to her so she looked toward the bathroom and saw Inuyasha's silhouette in the shower. She would have to ask Myoga to get the door fixed. She stood up, stretched and walked into the bathroom and brushed her teeth. Inuyasha screamed and opened the shower door to glare at her.

"What the hell, Kags?" He asked angrily. She grinned a toothpasty grin.

"So sorry." She said insincerely. Inuyasha growled and flicked water at her. She squealed and wiped her face with her tank top. She finished brushing her teeth and Inuyasha finished up his shower. He brushed his teeth and Kagome took her own shower. When she finished she went back into the bedroom and changed into a red miniskirt and black tank top with a red skull and crossbones on it. Inuyasha was already dressed and was sitting on the bed. Kagome walked to the other side and put on her watch. The camera was next to it and she picked it up. She looked the camera over and gave Inuyasha a sidelong glance. "So we gonna go get this thing developed on the way to school?"

Inuyasha looked at the camera. "Hell yes. There is no way I'm leaving this camera here without having that film developed. That would be absolutely stupid." Inuyasha said and they walked out of the room. Kagome laughed and jogged down the stairs and headed to the kitchen to tell Myoga they were leaving. She found Ryoichi eating some oatmeal and singing to Myoga. She laughed and kissed him on the forehead. Inuyasha came in and they both said goodbye to him.

"Well your middle name is stupid so I would expect that of you." She said as they came back from the kitchen. Inuyasha growled softly and smacked her on her ass. She laughed and ran out the front door to go to the garage. Inuyasha went to follow her and almost smashed into her when he saw she was stopped.

"Kagome, what the hell?" He said and looked over her shoulder and his eyes widened.

"Kikyo?" He asked incredulously.

* * *

**Hee hee hee! ANOTHER CLIFFIE! I am so evil it's my middle name... well actually it's Michelle, but... um... yea... review please?**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am so sorry this wasn't up sooner. The last time I had a chance to update the document manager thingy wasn't working :( But now it's working so it's all good. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own **I'm A Survivor **by **Reba McEntire

**Ok so now that that's done read on my faithful readers!

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

"Hey Yashie. What is THAT doing here?" Kikyo asked and sneered at Kagome. Kagome narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest making sure Kikyo could see her wedding ring.

"I could ask you the same thing." She answered angrily and wiggled her ring finger to make her ring twinkle. Kikyo's eyes narrowed in on it. She pointed at it in horror.

"What the fuck is that?" She asked.

"It's a ring you stupid bitch. What did you think it was?" Kagome asked. Kikyo growled and took a step forward. Inuyasha saw Kagome stiffen and prepare to take a step forward as well but he quickly stepped in front of her to keep her from attacking Kikyo.

"Kikyo, why are you here?" Inuyasha asked her in exasperation. She grinned at him and sauntered up to him with her hips swaying seductively, or at least what she thought was seductively. Kagome thought she looked like an overweight cow waddling around.

"I just came by to accompany you to school, Yashie." She said sweetly and pressed herself against him. Kagome sighed and stepped around Inuyasha, grabbed Kikyo by her arm and pulled her away from him.

"Well sorry Kinkyhoe but Inuyasha's a little busy." She said. Kikyo wrenched her arm away from Kagome and glared at her.

"Oh? With what?"

"With going to get film developed and then taking us to school." She said. Kikyo snorted.

"Oh and why the fuck do YOU have to go?"

"Um, because A. I live here and B. my car's still at my old apartment." Kagome answered. Kikyo looked at her like she was stupid.

"Why the hell do you live here?"

"Because I'm married to Inuyasha, you stupid bimbo!" Kagome yelled in frustration. Kikyo's eyes widened and then narrowed.

"Yea right, I don't believe you!" She smirked smugly. Kagome massaged her temples with her left hand, letting Kikyo see the ring as she did so.

"Kikyo, I had Inuyasha's child, I live here, I'm wearing a wedding ring on my ring finger, and Inuyasha is not disagreeing with my claim. I know you have some sense in that tiny brain of yours to put the clues together. So when you've done that get back to me, or better yet stay away before I call the cops and have you arrested for trespassing." Kagome said and then smiled sweetly at Kikyo. "Have a nice day." She walked right by the stunned woman and to the garage. Kikyo stared at Inuyasha who was grinning at her like a maniac and walked right by her. She turned around and watched their retreating forms go into the garage and then five minutes later drive out in a blue mustang convertible. She stomped her foot and made a frustrated noise before marching to her car and throwing herself inside.

"Oh you just wait, Kagome. You are SO not getting away with this if it's the last thing I do." Right before Kikyo started her car, Kagura walked out the front door humming. Kikyo looked at her in shock and then put down her window and stuck her head out.

"Hey Kagura!" She yelled. Said woman looked up and saw Kikyo. She smiled at her and walked up to her car.

"Hey Kikyo. Long time no see. What's up?"

"Um, Kagura… how has your younger brother been?"

After Inuyasha and Kagome got the film developed they drove to their school while Kagome looked at the pictures, smiling.

"Wow, Inuyasha this will be soooo good for black mail!" She said happily and waved the pictures around. Inuyasha quickly glanced at her and chuckled.

"I've missed this side of you, Kags." He said. Kagome cocked her head and gave him a questioning look.

"What side of me?"

"The fun loving side. Lately I've just been seeing the crazy, mean, jealous bitch side. Except for last night of course. And this morning. Ah that was so fun to watch. I believe you're the only one who would dare chew Kikyo out like that." Kagome laughed.

"I really don't know why I'm the only one who stands up to her. Everyone always doing what she wants just boosts her ego and makes her think she's queen of the school, when everyone knows she's not. It's completely stupid and as long as I'm around I'm not letting her get away with it." Kagome said and nodded her head firmly. Inuyasha smiled to himself. He absolutely loved this woman, always had and always would. He suddenly realized he'd never told her how he felt. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. She looked pretty pissed and he decided it wasn't the right time.

When they got to the school Inuyasha got out of the car and went to Kagome's side and opened the door for her. She looked up at him in confusion and he grinned at her. She shook her head and got out of the car mumbling her thanks. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist and they walked into the building. People looked at them in confusion as they did but Kagome ignored it.

They got to their first class and Kagome talked to Sango for a while as Miroku talked to Inuyasha. They looked at each other occasionally and the third time Kagome turned back to Sango to see her staring at her suspiciously. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at Kagome forbiddingly.

"Ok. Spill! What the hell is going on between you and Inuyasha? I thought you hated him." She said. Kagome smiled weakly.

"Oh it's nothing. Sooooo, how about our English project? Has Miroku tried to molest you lately?" Sango's glare stayed in place and she didn't move an inch. Kagome sighed in defeat.

"Ok, ok, ok. Yesterday Inuyasha and I got married and I moved into the Tashio mansion." She said in a bored tone and watched in fascination as Sango's eyes slowly bugged out of her head.

"YOU GOT MARRIED?!" She yelled. Everyone gasped and turned to look at her.

"Gee Sango, thanks for screaming it so loud that people on the other side of the world could hear you." Kagome said with her hands on her hips.

"Oh come on Kagome. Don't exaggerate." She said.

**Somewhere near the east coast of the United States. "YOU GOT MARRIED?!" An old man and woman sitting on their porch sipping lemonade look up to the sky and then at each other.**

**"May, did you hear that or do I need a new hearing aid?" The old man asked his wife. She was still looking up at the night sky.**

**"Well I don't know Ernest. We are up rather late; it could be our old brains hallucinating." May replied. They looked at each other again and shrugged.**

Everyone in the class was staring at Kagome in complete shock. She sighed and sat down at her seat. All of a sudden everyone surrounded her like piranhas trapping their prey. They all asked her questions at once, giving her a headache the size of Mount Everest.

"Hey guys! Back off of her, ok?" Inuyasha said, pushing his way through the crowd. They backed up and stared at him as he put his hands on Kagome's shoulders. "If you must know she married me." He said. Everyone gasped and pulled out their cell phones to call or text their friends in other classes to tell them the news. Kagome groaned and put her head in her hands. She hated high school. Everyone always tried to find out your business and when they got the information it spread like a wild fire. They were worse than a group of old women gossiping.

A few minutes later Kikyo came bursting into the room and pointed at Kagome.

"Everyone, that fortune hunting slut married Inuyasha for his money! Get the bitch!" She yelled. Kagome looked up to see Kikyo looking around at everyone. They were talking on their cell phones or still texting. Kagome grinned at Kikyo's face when she realized they were ignoring her.

"Sorry Kinkyhoe but everybody already knows the good news and I have no reason to try and steal Inuyasha's money. If I did I would have married him when I was pregnant with my son." Kagome said and then looked around. "Ok, where the hell's the teacher and when is first period going to start!?"

After school let out Inuyasha and Kagome drove back home. They walked through the door when Kagome thought she heard singing. She looked at Inuyasha and he shrugged. She followed the sound up the stairs to the second floor and down the hall to Ryoichi's room. Inuyasha was right behind her when she stopped and gasped. He looked over her shoulder and gasped with her. A woman was sitting in a rocking chair with Ryoichi in her arms, singing him to sleep.

I was born three months too early

The doctor gave me thirty days

But I must've had my Mama's will

And God's Amazing Grace

I guess I'll keep on living

Even if this love's to die for

Cause your bags are packed and I'm not crying

You're walking out and I'm not trying

To change your mind cause I was born to be

The baby girl without a chance  
A victim of circumstance

The one who ought to give up 

But she's just to hard headed

A single mom who works two jobs 

Who loves her kids and never stops

With gentle hands and the heart of a fighter

I'm a survivor

I don't believe in self pity

It only brings you down

I may be the queen of broken hearts

But I don't hide behind the crown

When the deck is stacked against me

I just play a different game

My roots are planted in the past 

And though my life is changing fast

Who I am is who I want to be

The baby girl without a chance

A victim of curcumstance

The one who ought to give up

But she's just to hard headed

A single mom who works two jobs

Who loves her kids and never stops

With gentle hands and the heart of a fighter

I'm a survivor

A single mom who works to jobs

Who loves her kids and never stops 

With gentle hands and the heart of a fighter

I'm a survivor

But I must've had my Mama's will 

And God's Amazing Grace

The woman finished the song that Kagome knew was a lullaby to put Ryoichi to sleep and tucked him into his bed. The woman straightened and turned around and Kagome came face to face with the one woman she hadn't expected to ever see. Her mother.

* * *

**Ok so didja like it? Oh and I used that song because I thought it fit really well with everything and if you don't get why tell me in a review and I'll explain it in the next chapter... I might even do it anyway lol. Well review please and I'll start the next chapter that much sooner.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok so here's Chapter 11. I'm sorry it's taken so long, but it just leaves more suspense lol. So here it is and I did my best considering I don't know much about crimes and crap so if it's not completely accurate well who cares? Enjoy and I'll be putting up the first chapter of a new story or possibly more so if you wanna check out my profile thingy for them you can. Oh and sorry if you consider this chapter short.

* * *

**

Chapter 11

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Kagome asked. Her mother gave her a weak smile. Kagome saw the smile disappear after her mother looked over her shoulder and saw Inuyasha.

"Well, I was thinking about it and decided to come see how you were doing." She said, giving Kagome a huge smile. Kagome immediately knew it was fake. Kagome shook her head in disbelief.

"You've never visited me before. Why start now?" Kagome asked her suspiciously. Inuyasha laughed softly. It was a disgusted laugh. Kagome looked back at him and saw him glaring at Kagome's mother.

"So Korari you heard that I married Kagome, huh? Didn't take you long to get here." He said angrily and crossed his arms over his chest. Kagome looked at him in confusion.

"Inuyasha, what?" Inuyasha glanced over at Kagome.

"Don't you get it Kagome? She wants something. Most likely money." He said.

"But, I don't understand. You've been rich this whole time but she didn't want me to marry you." Kagome shook her head.

"True but at that time I didn't have my inheritance and I wasn't an adult." He answered. Kagome gave him a blank look.

"Kagome, you're 17. I'm 18. Technically your mom is still your guardian and she has the power to put me in jail for statutory rape."

"You mean blackmail." Kagome said flatly. Inuyasha nodded. "But Inuyasha, we're married. Doesn't that make you my guardian?"

"Technically no. We didn't get her permission. The only way that would work is if Sesshomaru had taken over guardianship and signed the marriage certificate." Inuyasha explained. Kagome scowled.

"God damn technicalities." Kagome said. Korari watched the two teens talking and stood there in silence. Kagome studied her mom. She had just sung a lullaby to Ryoichi that explained about herself and basically apologized to him for not being there for him. The whole "too hardheaded" bit. She had been brought up to be dependant on men and when her husband had died she had hardened her heart and become independent and total in her faith of God, even though He had taken her husband from her. When Kagome had gotten pregnant it had gone against everything Korari knew and believed in. She had snapped and disowned her daughter, and now she was back trying to survive by taking what she thought was hers. Kagome realized that not only had she hardened her heart, she had become greedy as well. She looked her mother square in the eye. "Mom is what Inuyasha said true? Are you really going to blackmail us into giving you money?"

Korari took a step forward and smiled at Kagome. "Actually Kagome I wouldn't call it _blackmail_ but more of a _negotiation_."

"What do you mean _negotiation_?" Inuyasha growled stepping protectively in front of Kagome.

"I mean that I will give you guardianship over Kagome for a small allowance." Korari said. Kagome watched her over Inuyasha's shoulder and thought that she looked like a hungry shark cornering her prey. Silence reigned for a few minutes and during those minutes the wheels in Kagome's brain started turning and she had an idea. She pulled Inuyasha back slightly by his shoulder and grinned at her mother.

"Mom, do you think you could give us a minute?" Kagome asked and pulled Inuyasha out of the room and shut the door before she got an answer. A few minutes later they stepped back in the room and tried to keep from smiling. Korari had been looking around the room and Kagome was suspicious that she was looking for something of value she could take.

"All right back to the negotiation, how about-" Korari began but Inuyasha held up his hand to stop her.

"We decline. We are not negotiating anything." Inuyasha said. Korari's eyes narrowed and she sighed dramatically, pulling out her cell phone.

"Fine, if that's the way you want it." She dialed some numbers. "Ah yes. I would like to report a statuary rape. My daughter. The address is 5699, Tama Avenue. All right. Thank you." She said into the phone and closed it. She looked up at the two teens in front of her and smiled a shark's grin. Inuyasha and Kagome tried to show fear on their faces but had some trouble with it. Ten minutes later the doorbell rang and they all went downstairs. Kagome opened the door to show two police officers on the porch with Sesshomaru and Naraku walking up the steps behind them. Korari pushed past her daughter and smiled at the police officers.

"Perfect timing officers." She said sweetly and directed them inside. Inuyasha wanted to slap her for her audacity at letting the law into the house as if she owned it. Kagome chuckled.

"Yes, it is perfect timing." She said and turned to Sesshomaru and Naraku. Korari did as well and gasped. She hadn't noticed them.

"All right, who was the one who called in the report?" The older of the two officers asked. Everyone had been directed to the living room and were all sitting down. Korari raised her hand.

"I did."

"All right. What's the situation?" The officer asked her.

"My daughter," she said and pointed to Kagome, "had sex with this man," she then pointed to Inuyasha, "and as he is 18 and she is only 17 it is statutory rape." She said and nodded her head.

"I am well aware of that ma'am." The officer said. The younger of the two was looking at Inuyasha and Kagome. The older one turned to the teens.

"All right, now let's hear what you have to say." He said.

"What else do you need to hear? He raped her!" Korari exclaimed. The officer turned his head toward her.

"That's what you say and the sad truth is that quite a few parents call things in like this when they disapprove of whoever their child is dating, and true even if consented it IS rape, I still need the full story, and that includes everyone's side of it." The man explained and turned back to Inuyasha and Kagome while Korari sat fuming. He nodded to them to start.

"All right, well first off, officer, I am Kagome's husband." Inuyasha said and wrapped his arm around Kagome. "And second off, I haven't had sex with her for at least two years and at the time she was 15 and I was 16. I actually saw her for the first time since then last week." Inuyasha explained. The officer quirked an eyebrow and then turned to Kagome to get her side of the story. She nodded.

"Inuyasha is my husband and what he says is true. The last time we had sex was two years ago and then I found out I was pregnant. My mom," Kagome nodded towards Korari, "flipped out and forbid me to see him. After I had my son she disowned me and left me on the street to fend for myself. I moved in with my friend, Naraku, and after those two years went back to school last week, where I saw Inuyasha. We got married just yesterday and I moved into the house." Kagome pointed to Naraku when she mentioned him. The officer nodded slowly and turned back to Korari.

"Well apparently your claim is false as they haven't done anything against the law at the moment." He said. Korari shook her head.

"No, they're lying!" She said. Inuyasha stood up and glared at her. He pointed to Naraku and Sesshomaru.

"We have two witnesses that can vouch for our alibi. Give it up, Korari. Your scheme to blackmail us isn't going to work." He said. The officer watched the two in silence. He then saw Kagome staring at her mother in anger and disgust.

"You know, if there's proof that this woman did abandon her daughter, then she could be put in jail for it." He said. Kagome's head snapped toward him and she looked at him in shock. Naraku stood up.

"I've been taking care of Kagome for close to two years after I found her in the streets." Naraku said. He changed it around a little just to make sure no other possible charges could be brought up. The officer looked up at him.

"I see. Is this true?" He asked and turned to Kagome for confirmation. She nodded.

"Yes it is. Inuyasha can even agree to the abandonment because my mom pulled me out of school before my pregnancy showed and I didn't go back." Kagome said. The officer nodded and turned to Korari. He stood up and pulled out a set of handcuffs.

"Ma'am we have reason to believe that you have abandoned your child. As of right now you are under arrest and anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney and if you don't have one the court will provide one for you." The officer said and beckoned to his partner to take her out to the car. The officer turned around to face everyone.

"Is there anyone else we can question about this situation?" He asked. Kagome nodded.

"My brother and grandfather can vouch that she disowned me and left me in the streets." She said and gave him the address. He thanked them and apologized for the inconvenience and left the house.

"Only a sick person would abandon their daughter in the street with a baby no less." He mumbled to himself as he left. Inuyasha heard him and snorted, agreeing completely. As soon as they left Kagome turned to her husband, brother-in-law and friend. She grinned at them.

"Thanks guys for helping us out." She said and suddenly there was laughter from the kitchen and Ryoichi came running out of the room with Myoga chasing him. He stopped when he saw Naraku.

"Fruit loop!" He said pointing at him. "Naku's a fruit loop!" He said happily and giggled. Naraku raised an eyebrow and turned to Kagome. She was blushing and Inuyasha was silently laughing.

"Kagome?" Naraku asked expectantly. She bit her lip and looked at him guiltily.

"It's a long story." She said. Naraku tapped his foot.

"So shorten it." She sighed.

"Ok. So basically Inuyasha called you a fruit loop in front of Ryo and then he started singing it and now you're nickname is fruit loop." Kagome said. Inuyasha fell on the floor laughing out loud now, with his hands around his stomach.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said angrily and kicked him in his butt. He yelped and sat up looking at her angrily. Ryoichi giggled.

"Hee, Mommy kicked Daddy in his donkey!" Ryoichi said and everybody looked at him in shock. Kagome turned to Naraku and he looked at her sheepishly.

"You were watching porn again weren't you?" She asked him. He laughed weakly.

"Hey it's not my fault he asked what the woman meant when she said 'slap my ass'. I was just telling him what you tell him an ass is, though he actually saw her ass being slapped so he knew where it was on the body." Naraku explained. Inuyasha was laughing again. Sesshomaru's shoulders were even shaking a little. Kagome growled and smacked him.

"God what you did is worse than Inuyasha calling you a fruit loop. So now we're even." Kagome said. Naraku sighed and nodded, knowing that she was right. He had watched porn on PayPerView with a two year old. He wouldn't be surprised if Kagome hated him. She walked over to her son and picked him up and looked him in the eyes.

"Ryo promise Mommy you will never say that again." Kagome told him in a commanding voice. He blinked up at her and nodded.

"Ok, Mommy." He said and smiled at her.

"Thank you, sweetie." She said and put him down and pushed him back in the direction of Myoga.

Naraku thought it would be smart if he left quickly before Kagome could really get into it with him while Ryoichi wasn't in the room. Inuyasha was still on the floor laughing and Sesshomaru watched him shaking his head. Before anyone could move, yell, or laugh again the doorbell rang. Kagura came running down the stairs screaming "He's here, he's here!" and everyone looked at her in a "Who the hell is here?" way as she went racing to the door. She opened it to show a boy around Kagome and Inuyasha's age. He had pinkish colored hair and violet eyes. Kagome thought he was adorable. Kagura turned around to face everyone, pulling the boy inside.

"Everyone, this is my brother, Hakudoshi." She said. He bowed slightly to them.

"Hi." He said in a smooth tone that made the hair on the back of Inuyasha's neck stand up. He immediately hated the boy and knew that there was something weird about him.

* * *

**Hee, and the fun begins! Please review! **


	12. Chapter 12

**OMG! I am SO sorry about not updating... I've had this chap done for a week but I forgot about it. Again I am SO sorry, so here is chapter 12, I am almost done with chapter 13! YAY ME! **

**

* * *

**

Inuyasha growled and took a step forward. Kagura, sensing the tension gave her little brother directions to his room and sent him on his way.

"Kagura why is he here?" Inuyasha asked her when he left. She smiled at him.

"I wanted to see my baby brother again." She said with a bigger smile Inuyasha saw right through. He rushed her and pinned her to the door by her neck. He leaned in close snarling at her.

"Why is he REALLY here?" She gasped and kicked out at him trying to pry his hand off her neck.

"Ok, Kikyo asked me if he could come down to visit for a while." She wheezed. Inuyasha let go of her and took a step back. She grabbed her throat and took in a few deep breaths, glaring up at him. He stared down at her in angry curiosity.

"What does Kikyo want him here for?" Kagura shook her head.

"I have no idea. She just asked me about him and said she missed him and wanted to talk to him later." Kagura said and shrugged. Inuyasha frowned and helped Kagura to her feet. He then walked back to his wife, brother, and the fruit loop.

"She's obviously up to something." Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded.

"There's only so much she can do though." Kagome said. Kagura snorted as she joined them and leaned against Sesshomaru, who feebly pushed her away, not trying hard at all. Kagome grinned at them. She could tell that Kagura was growing on him, and if things continued the way they were headed Kagome might just end up with a sister-in-law.

"If Kikyo has Hakudoshi she can do anything she wants, per his command as long as he gets something out of it." She said.

"Anything?" Inuyasha asked. Kagura nodded and Kagome's eyes widened as she started listing all of the things Hakudoshi had at his finger tips. He had more power than the Emperor and the Prime Minister combined. And he was only 18! Kagome moved closer to Inuyasha and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Well I guess we have no choice but to wait it out and see what happens." Inuyasha said with a sigh. Kagome nodded and hugged him. Sesshomaru grunted and Naraku nodded as well. He turned to Kagome and Inuyasha.

"I think I should stay here. That way no one is left alone for something to happen." Inuyasha scrunched his nose up. He really didn't want to live under the same roof as the fruit loop but at Kagome's pleading look he nodded and gave Naraku directions to a guest room. He grinned and skipped out to his car to go get some of his things. After he was gone Kagome slowly walked into the kitchen and found Ryoichi playing with his food. She leaned over his high chair not minding the spaghetti sauce everywhere and hugged him.

Ryoichi blinked up at his mother but didn't say anything, knowing that something weird was going on. He grinned and gave her a sloppy wet kiss on her cheek. She laughed and hugged him tighter. Inuyasha was right behind her and ruffled his hair. Ryoichi laughed and threw spaghetti at Inuyasha. He dodged it and picked Ryoichi up.

"All right, squirt. It's time for your bath." He said and headed upstairs with his son laughing the whole way, with Kagome behind both smiling happily, having forgotten about the young teenager who posed a possible threat to her family.

During the night a freak snow storm occurred blanketing everything in white. It was around November after all. In the morning Inuyasha and Kagome got dressed for school as usual her in a miniskirt and tank top him in jeans and a t-shirt and went downstairs to eat breakfast and play with their son. Myoga told them about the storm and suggested they dress warmer before they headed off to school. Inuyasha took the advice for once and ran up to their room to get sweatshirts and then came back down the stairs to see Kagome waiting by the front door, twirling Ryoichi around in circles, with Myoga watching. When he got to her he handed her the sweatshirt but she shook her head and opened the front door after kissing her son good bye.

"I don't need it." She said as she stepped out into the cold. Inuyasha walked ahead of her since he had the keys to the car. He turned around to face her and his eyes widened as he pointed at her chest.

"Your headlights are on and they seem to think otherwise." He said. Kagome narrowed her eyes at him and pointed to her hardened nipples.

"They may say it's cold but the rest of my body doesn't." She looked down at betraying female parts. "Plus they're wimps." She said getting a laugh from Inuyasha as he walked toward the garage.

"Yea well, they may be wimps but they know when they need a sweatshirt so they won't get frostbite and fall off." He said as they reached the garage.

"A. When the hell have you ever heard of nipples falling off, and B. We'll be in a warm car in five seconds anyway." She said as Inuyasha pressed a button to open the automatic garage door.

"A. I'm sure it's happened to someone somewhere, and B. That's not the point. Oh and C. We won't be in a warm car all through school." He answered as they got into his car. Kagome snorted.

"A. Twenty Bucks say there's never been such a case, B. That is too the point, and C. They have heaters." She said grinning. Inuyasha glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes.

"In the lunchroom and hallways they don't." He said. Kagome groaned and crossed her arms over her chest. Inuyasha laughed. "You know I'm right." He said. She snorted.

"That may be, but I don't have to admit it." She said. Inuyasha chuckled again and they drove to school in silence. When they got out of the car and left the parking lot, they saw Kikyo standing at the front of the school with a large grin on her face.

"I heard about your mom, Kagome. That really sucks to have your own blood do that to you." She said. Kagome gasped and glared at Kikyo. Inuyasha grabbed her arm before she could punch the girl.

"It was you! You're the one who told her." Kagome said. Kikyo laughed and Kagome thought it sounded a little insane. Inuyasha pulled Kagome away as she growled at Kikyo. Kikyo just waved with a large smile on her face.

"I can't believe she would sink so low. The pissant!" Kagome huffed. Inuyasha laughed.

"Kags, you're talking about Kikyo. I expected it from the very beginning and I'm not surprised that I was right." He said as they got to Kagome's locker. She snorted and pulled out her books.

"Somehow you're always right. I bet it's that nose of yours. Your Kikyo senses were tingling." She said and laughed. Inuyasha shook his head smiling, and they went to their first class.

During their second class, which happened to be English, Mrs. Hiro came bouncing into the room with a huge grin on her face.

"Class, we're getting a new student!" She sang. Everyone stopped talking and looked at her expectantly. She continued smiling and beckoned the new student into the room. "Students this is Hakudoshi Yukio. Everyone please help him out, and no shoving him in lockers like you do to all the new male students." She said and pointedly stared at the football captain. He groaned but nodded. Inuyasha snorted and Kagome turned around to look at him. He was glaring at Hakudoshi.

"Yukio huh. That name couldn't fit him more." Inuyasha said. Kagome looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha glanced at Kagome and then Hakudoshi as Mrs. Hiro assigned him a seat.

"Yukio means gets what he wants. Hakudoshi has power to snap his fingers and get anything. Kagura is the same though not to that extent, but if she wants something she gets it. Unless it's Sesshomaru. Then she has to chase it." He said and Kagome smirked and sighed thinking back on her first night.

"Ha, yea that was great." She said and Inuyasha laughed.

"Definitely one for the record books. We still need to use those pictures for blackmail. As much as I don't like her maybe we should still use them to blackmail Sess into dating her." Inuyasha suggested. Kagome bit her lip, thinking and suddenly a wicked grin came over her face.

"Actually I have an even better idea." Kagome said and turned around to listen to Mrs. Hiro, ignoring Inuyasha bugging her about what her idea was. After class she found Sango and Miroku and asked them to meet her outside the school so they could go to Inuyasha's house together. As the day wore on Inuyasha continued to ask Kagome what was going on but she just smiled and ignored him and finally when school ended and Kagome and Inuyasha met Sango and Miroku she told him.

"We're going to play Truth or Dare." Kagome said and walked toward his car, grabbing the keys out of his hand. He stood there in confusion trying to figure out what playing Truth or Dare had to do with Sesshomaru and Kagura. Suddenly his eyes widened and he gasped.

"No! Oh, no! You have got to be kidding me Kagome!" he yelled. She laughed.

"Well I'm not so get your ass in the car." She said. He huffed and walked toward the passenger side door. He got in and sulked as she backed out of the parking space and left the school.

"I'm not doing this."

* * *

**Hahahaha! I bet most of you have no idea what he's going to be forced to do. You could always go back and find out though, hee hee hee. Please review!!!!!!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Finally chapter 13 yaaaaay! Oh yea and to leave some suspensce (so can't spell without spell check lol) y'all are most likely going to absolutely hate me after you read the next chapter. Yea... I think you will.

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Inuyasha groaned as he got up from the circle that was made up of Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kagura, and Sesshomaru.

"Yea well it's your fault for picking Dare. You knew what was coming." Kagome said as she stood up as well to help Inuyasha and took him into the bathroom. The others sat around waiting and Kagura started to smile as Sesshomaru watched her in confusion, not understanding what she could possibly be happy about. Inuyasha and Kagome came back out ten minutes later. Everyone started laughing as they looked at Inuyasha who was sulking. In a dress and make up. Kagome turned her attention on Sesshomaru.

"Well, Sesshy, Inuyasha's wearing the dress and make up, looks to me like you want Kagura." She grinned. Sesshomaru's eyes slowly widened and he started to growl.

"Kagome!" He yelled and she screamed and ran out of the room. Sesshomaru followed her and when she looked back he was hot on her heels.

"Doesn't this seem familiar?" She asked him as they ran. He growled again.

"Yes, but it won't be if you let me catch you this time." Kagome laughed, amusement sparkling in her eyes.

"Dream on old man." She said and ran even faster down the stairs. As she went she looked back again and saw Kagura followed by Inuyasha chasing after them. She even saw Sango and Miroku following them with amused looks on their faces. Kagome ran full tilt into the kitchen and suddenly stopped. Sesshomaru continued to run with determination in his eyes and grabbed her by the waist and shoved her up against the wall, as gently as he could. He glared at her and continued to growl.

"You will pay for your trickery." He said and suddenly started to tickle her. She gasped and squirmed, laughing.

"Sesshomaru, stop! I can't breathe!" She said as she continued to laugh. Suddenly Inuyasha was there. He pulled Sesshomaru off of her and grabbed her wrist. He pulled her toward the island, which had been cleared of anything and everything and put her on it. Then he called Miroku over and suddenly Kagome was on her back, being restrained by Miroku and Inuyasha. Inuyasha leaned over her head and grinned wickedly at her, upside down.

"You are going to pay for making me wear a dress." He said and lifted his head nodding at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru grinned and slowly walked toward Kagome with his hands held up with his claws bent and suddenly ran at her and started to tickle her everywhere. She was laughing uncontrollably and squirming around.

"Stop it! I can't breathe!" She said between giggles but Sesshomaru didn't relent. Sango and Kagura stood by and watched, amused at Kagome's torture. Suddenly the kitchen door opened and Myoga walked in the room with Ryoichi. Myoga looked at the scene before him with a confused and shocked expression. Ryoichi laughed and pointed at Inuyasha.

"Daddy looks like Mommy. Ha, I have two Mommies now!" he laughed again and clapped his hands. It was so silent in the room you could hear a pin drop. Suddenly everyone looked at each other and started laughing. They continued to laugh until the kitchen door opened again and saw Hakudoshi standing there staring at them all.

"You all are idiots." He said and turned back around and left the room. Everyone stood staring at each other and then heard the front door slam shut and they all turned to look at Kagura. She shrugged.

"He's not the most polite person." She said in explanation and everyone snorted at her understatement. Suddenly Kagome started to laugh as her gaze traveled over Inuyasha. He made a rather gorgeous woman.

"Hey Inuyasha, you don't look half bad as a female." She said and laughed harder as he twisted his face into a sour look and the other's joined in on the laughter.

Kagura grinned and slowly sauntered toward Sesshomaru.

"So Fluffy, will you go out with me now? I mean you DID say you'd want me when Yasha wore a dress." She said. Sesshomaru looked her over and sighed in defeat.

"Fine, I'll date you but no more stalking. I'm really getting sick of all the love letters I keep finding on my clothes when I come out of the shower." He said and shivered. Everyone started laughing again and then Sesshomaru and Kagura left, along with Myoga and Ryoichi after he'd eaten his lunch, leaving Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku in the kitchen.

"God I miss when we used to hang out here and mess with Sess." Kagome said and shook her head.

"Yea." Sango said. "We had some good times. But then they all went to hell when your mom went psycho." She said and Kagome giggled.

"Yup. Oh hey Yasha, did they take her to jail?" Kagome asked, remembering that whole ordeal with her mom and the police. Inuyasha nodded.

"Yea, and Sesshomaru gave your grandpa and brother an allowance to help them pay the bills and such." He said and smiled at her. She nodded and laughed at her two friends expressions. She then realized they didn't know what'd happened with her mom and explained. Afterwards they shook their heads in disbelief.

"I knew she was crazy but not THAT crazy." Miroku said and the other three nodded their heads in agreement.

They went back up to Inuyasha and Kagome's room and on the way grabbed Ryoichi and decided to play with him for a while. After a while Sango and Miroku went home after Kagome and Sango had made a date to go out to the movies the next day after school and then hang out at her house for a while.

After Inuyasha came back from walking them to the front door he went to the bathroom to make sure all the make up was off and then got into bed and scowled at Kagome as she came back into the room from tucking Ryoichi into his bed. She smiled at him innocently and climbed in next to him and then leaned over and kissed Inuyasha on his lips. She leaned back slightly and smiled at him. His eyes narrowed.

"You're very conniving you know." He said. Kagome smiled.

"And you're pretty hot when you're a girl." She said and kissed him again. He growled after kissing her back and then turned over and closed his eyes. Kagome giggled and wrapped her arms around his waist and nuzzled her face into his neck and they fell asleep.

The next morning Kagome and Inuyasha went downstairs to find Sesshomaru and Kagura making out in the kitchen. The two teens looked at each other and grinned. Kagome called out to Sesshomaru and the two demons separated quickly and looked guiltily at Kagome.

"So Sess, did you fall on her lips and lose your tongue in her mouth or are you actually kissing Kagura of your own free will?" Kagome asked her brother-in-law as Inuyasha snickered. Sesshomaru turned crimson and opened and closed his mouth, unable to answer. Kagome grinned and looked happily toward Kagura who looked just as embarrassed.

"Congratulations Kagura." She said and grabbed a pop tart from the box and then left the kitchen with Inuyasha and they giggled all the way to the car.

When they got to school they found Kikyo waiting for them outside. She was grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"So heard you guys had fun last night. Good for you. Hope you enjoyed it while it lasted." She said and then walked into the school without another word. Kagome blinked after her and looked at Inuyasha.

"What the hell was that about?" She asked him. He sighed and took her hand as they walked into the school.

"She's up to something. And by her excited smell it's going to be something big." He said.

* * *

**Please reeeevviiiiiiewwwww!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok here is chapter 14. **

**To: XtraLarge x2- Because you have no account and I have no other way to reach you here is my reply message to your review. I find that to be an interesting mix but as I've never seen it, I couldn't say if it would be cool or not. Now for the story idea. I absolutely loved it except that I had this plot already done so I couldn't use it... yet. As I loved the idea it has slightly changed how I was going to continue this story because I plan on using it in the next chapter that I wasn't sure if I was even going to post. And it will be slightly different because well I have to change it a little but it will still be just as funny, and even though you don't have an account I shall give you credit for it and all that jazz.**

**P.S. You said only an asian can write a perfect story. I challenge you to get an account and make a story juuust to prove that - and if you can't weeeelllll, then I'll never know if you're right. And it would be pretty fun to see what you can come up with. Of course you don't have to do it but hey, it would prove a point if you're right lol. **

* * *

After school Kagome and Sango went to see the movie and she told her friend about what Kikyo had said that morning.

"Oh she's probably just trying to scare you, Kags. Don't listen to the stupid bitch." Sango said, reassuring her best friend and they went to their movie. After the movie Kagome went to Sango's house and they just sat around and talked about Miroku and Inuyasha and other things in their life. A little while later Kagome drove herself home to find Inuyasha sitting on the couch with Ryoichi sleeping on his chest. She giggled. They looked so adorable.

Kagome tiptoed toward them and then screamed at the top of her lungs. "RAMEN!!" The two males jumped up with a yell and sniffed around trying to catch a scent of their most favorite food. Kagome stood there watching them with her hand over her mouth and her shoulders shaking with her laughter. Inuyasha realized then that they'd been tricked and growled softly at his wife.

"Kagooommmmeeeee." He said and walked slowly toward her. She stopped laughing and smiled at him.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, but I just had to. You both looked too peaceful." She said and backed up slowly as Ryoichi started toward her too. He was frowning at her.

"Mommy, that was mean!" He said and Kagome looked down at him apologetically.

"I'm sorry Ryo." She said to him. "I promise that tomorrow I'll make you all the ramen you want and then I'll even get you some pocky, ok?" She asked. The little boy gasped and grinned happily.

"Ok, Mommy!" He said and ran off to bed after Kagome told him to. Inuyasha had stopped walking toward her and stood there watching her bribe their son. He shook his head.

"That won't work so easily on me." Inuyasha said and started towards her again. Kagome laughed as she walked backwards toward the stairs.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha. I couldn't help it." She said. Inuyasha snorted.

"A normal wife would have just kissed us on the forehead and left us be." He said and Kagome turned as she hit the stairs.

"Whoever said I was a normal wife?" She asked and then proceeded to run up said stairs. Inuyasha growled loudly and followed after her. Kagome laughed as they ran and when she got to their bedroom tried to slam the door in Inuyasha's face, but failed miserably when he wedged his foot between the door and its frame. He pushed the door open as she backed away.

"Ok, Inuyasha. I'm sorry, really." She said and he grinned evilly at her.

"Not as sorry as you will be." He said and tackled her to the bed.

The next morning Kagome stared up at the ceiling, feeling Inuyasha next to her and wrinkled her brow in confusion. She knew they'd had sex the night before but for some reason she couldn't remember any of the details. It was like it was never there or had been erased, though she knew it'd happened. She sighed and decided to ignore it for the time being and woke Inuyasha up. The two got dressed and left for school after saying goodbye to their family and arrived at the school to be greeted by Kikyo, again.

"Well hello Kagome, don't you look just awful this morning." She said happily. Kagome narrowed her eyes at Kikyo but Inuyasha grabbed her arm before she could beat up the other girl.

"Kikyo, leave us alone." Inuyasha said and started dragging Kagome into the school.

"Watch yourself Kagome. You never know what may happen when you aren't paying attention." Kikyo said and walked away. Kagome sighed.

"Another vague and cryptic remark. I swear she gets more screwed up every day." Kagome said and Inuyasha laughed and they went about their day. During lunch one of the committee members for Student Counsel came by Inuyasha and Kagome's table and asked Kagome if they could interview her. When asked why the member explained that they wanted to do an article for the paper on teenage mothers and thought that she would be perfect because she could give hope to any other mothers out there struggling to raise a child, while still being one themselves. Kagome eagerly agreed and continued the day happily.

Inuyasha walked her to the room that she was told to come to for the interview and then said he was going home and he'd see her later. Kagome grinned and kissed him goodbye. She walked into the room and waited for the committee member to come in. As Kagome sat there the member came in but she didn't remember her talking at all or asking questions but soon they were done with the interview and Kagome was leaving the room in a daze. She suddenly realized that something was wrong. Not just with her but she sensed something wrong with Inuyasha and Ryoichi. Kagome ran out of the school and to her car.

"Oh god. What did Kikyo do?" She asked herself as she sped home. When Kagome got to the house she saw Kikyo standing in front of the house grinning evilly.

"Well, well, well. Look who finally came home. Hakudoshi would like to see you Kaggy. He's up in Ryoichi's room watching over him and Inuyasha. I'd hurry if I was you." Kikyo said and stepped aside as Kagome ran into the house almost screaming in fear. She stopped when she got inside. There was a trail of blood and on the couch was Sesshomaru laying over Kagura, blood covering both of them. Kagome covered her mouth as she shook her head and screamed.

"NO! Inuyasha! Ryo!" She yelled and ran up the stairs. She saw a trail of blood go up the stairs and turn toward Ryoichi's room and Kagome let out another sob as she ran. What the hell was going on? She couldn't believe Kikyo could be so evil as to do something like this.

She ran into Ryoichi's room and saw Hakudoshi standing over his bed, Ryoichi standing up on it, with a knife against his throat. She heard a groan as she stared in horror at her son and his captor and glanced toward the sound of the groan to see Inuyasha slumped over bleeding and tied up. Kagome covered her mouth as she let out an anguished sob and turned her attention back to Hakudoshi who grinned at her.

"Welcome home Kagome. I hope you weren't frightened too much by the mess downstairs, though that scream seems to have proved otherwise." He said and Kagome heard laughing behind her as Kikyo was suddenly in the room and laughing as well. She grinned and walked slowly toward Kagome with rope in her hand and tied her up. She was placed next to Inuyasha who gave no sign that he knew she was there.

Kagome was shaking with fear and anger. She glared up at Kikyo and Hakudoshi.

"Why are you doing this?! What do you want?!" She screamed at them. Kikyo giggled.

"Well Kaggy, I thought this would be a perfect way to get back at you. Because of you I was made the laughingstock of the school after getting turned down by Inuyasha, not to mention when that little monster over there ruined my beautiful hair." She said and patted her head where the hair was quite a bit shorter than the rest. Kagome stared at her in disbelief. She was doing this because she had been _embarrassed_?

"You're doing this because of something as petty as that?" Kagome asked her in shock. Kikyo sneered at the girl before her.

"No you stupid bitch! I'm doing this because I have been trying to be with Inuyasha for years, and then you suddenly come back and you're married to him within the week. And I've decided if I can't have him, then neither can you and in fact I'm going to make you pay first of all by getting rid of this little brat!" She screamed and pointed her finger at Ryoichi. The little boy whimpered and Kagome's eyes widened in horror.

'Ryo! No, Kikyo, please don't hurt him! I'm begging you!" Kagome screamed, trying not to cry. She didn't want to give Kikyo the satisfaction of seeing her tears. She'd cried enough as it was. Kikyo glared down at Kagome and laughed evilly.

"It's too late to beg now. Hakudoshi! Kill him!" She ordered and Hakudoshi nodded, slitting Ryoichi's throat. Kagome watched in horror as her son fell to the bed, blood coming out of his neck in what seemed like rivers, and Kagome screamed and cried as loud as she could. Kikyo and Hakudoshi watched her in annoyed detachment. Suddenly Kikyo snapped.

"Quit crying you pathetic excuse for a female. You're a disgrace, you dirty whore!" She yelled and kicked Kagome in the stomach. Kagome screamed again, feeling a rib crack and tried as hard as she could to stop crying. She didn't want to feel any more of Kikyo's wrath. Suddenly she felt Inuyasha stir beside her and looked up as she grimaced in pain, to see his eyes opening slowly and looking around. When he spotted Ryoichi's body on the bed, his eyes opened fully and snapped with anger when he realized what had happened to his son.

"Ah, finally he's conscious." Kikyo said and giggled again. "Glad to see you're up, Inuyasha. " Kikyo said and grinned. Inuyasha growled at her.

"Kikyo. I knew you had problems but I didn't think you could sink this low." He said. Kikyo just smiled at him.

"Oh, I know you don't mean it. I've loved you for years and I know for a fact that before Kagome came back you were starting to fall for me, so I'll make you a deal. I was going to kill her because well I didn't want her to have you and I was going to kill you because well, I didn't want to see you hating me so I have decided that if you choose me to be your wife and such I will spare her life, though she would have to go far far away." Kikyo said still as cheery as could be. Kagome glared at her.

"Yea right, like he would do that! If he gets out of those bonds I can bet he's gonna help you shove your fingers so far up your ass, you'll be able to open your mouth and see them waving at him." Kagome said. Kikyo looked at her and scowled.

"Kagome shut up." Inuyasha said angrily. Kagome looked at him in shock. Kikyo laughed and clapped her hands happily. Inuyasha looked at her warily.

"You won't hurt her right?" He asked her. Kikyo grinned.

"Nope I won't touch her." Kikyo said and Inuyasha sighed in defeat.

"Ok, you win. I'll do it." He said. Kikyo grinned triumphantly.

"Excellent! Hakudoshi. Kill her!" Kikyo said. Inuyasha screamed in outrage.

"You just said you wouldn't hurt her!" He yelled. Kikyo giggled.

"And I won't. I never said Hakudoshi wouldn't." She said and nodded at the teen and he stepped toward Kagome with a grin.

"My pleasure." He said and ran forward with the knife in hand.

"Inuyasssssshhhhhaaaaa!" Kagome screamed and right before the knife touched her everything faded to black.

Kagome sat up, panting and looked around her in confusion. She was sitting in her sleeping bag, next to the camp fire. Shippo was on her other side and Sango and Miroku were on the other side of the fire. Kagome looked a little to her right and saw Inuyasha a few feet away. Kagome sighed.

"It was a dream." She said softly to herself and stared into the fire.

* * *

**IMPORTANT NOTE: PLEASE DO NOT KILL ME! This story is not over! There will be at least one more chapter! I promise! I know this was pretty mean, and even my mom thinks so lol, but I needed to do something unexpected and this sure as hell worked lol. Now please review and I promise you'll like the ending. OH AND NO THROWING FRUIT AT ME! Or coming after me in a mob... with fire... I don't like fire lol.**


	15. Chapter 15

**IT'S DOOONE! FINAL CHAPTER! FINISHED! CAPUT! AUSTA LAVISTA SENIORITA! Ok, lol now I must warn you. There is some lemonyness and it may be a full out lemon to some but believe me, this is not my best work lol. Oh and I think that this chapter is mushier than cereal that's been left out for 24 hours so you have been warned.**

**I would also like to apologize for the long wait and thank you all for being so patient. I had a teen life crisis involving my health that has been somewhat resolved by the not so intelligent people that call themselves "Doctors". I for one believe that most of them need to go back to medical school and this time remember to pack their brains when they go to class. Oh and don't get me started on the nurses. Let me just say that there should never be an inanimate object able to be thrown in my reach when a nurse is around. It would go over very badly... but it would be fun to knock 'em down like bowling pins, haha!**

**Well enjoy the story my lovelies! **

* * *

"Kagome?" A masculine voice asked, sounding concerned. Kagome lifted her head and looked in Inuyasha's direction. He was staring at her, with a frown. Kagome smiled weakly. 

"Oh, hi Inuyasha." She said and looked back into the fire. She heard rustling and saw Inuyasha coming toward her out of the corner of her eye. He flopped down next to her and stared at her intently. Kagome squirmed a little from the intensity of his stare, and finally gave in to the urge to look at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Kagome should have realized that she couldn't fool him. The guy was usually pretty dense but there were times when he could accurately guess that there was a problem. Usually only when it concerned her. Kagome sighed, not even bothering to try and put him off.

"I had a weird dream that turned into a major nightmare at the end." She said softly and picked at a blade of grass right in front of her. Inuyasha sat there in silence waiting for her to continue and grunted when she stayed silent.

"Well? What was it about?" He asked angrily. Kagome quickly lifted her head when she heard rustling from the other side of the fire and saw Miroku sit up and stare at them sleepily. He looked like he was about to tell them to shut up but at their serious faces changed his mind and woke up Sango. Sango snorted and then kicked Miroku in the stomach as he leaned over her. She grabbed her Hariakotsu as she sat up and smashed him over the head with it.

"Pervert!" She yelled and then noticed Kagome and Inuyasha watching them and blushed. Shippo came awake with a cry and looked around in confusion until he saw Miroku ass up next to Sango and snickered. The little fox then noticed Kagome and Inuyasha staring at them and turned his attention to her, while Miroku recovered himself and rubbed the large bump on his head.

"Well, as everyone's awake now I might as well tell the story." Kagome said dryly and glared at Inuyasha. He shrugged sheepishly and Kagome began telling her friends about her dream.

As she began the story she watched Inuyasha's eyes widen at the mention of Naraku being her friend, and gaped when she told how Inuyasha and her had had sex in church. Miroku was laughing and Sango was blushing. They all began laughing when she told the part about Sesshomaru and Kagura, as well as Inuyasha in the dress. As she got closer to the end of the story they all stared at Kagome with frowns on their faces. They were all silent when she finished the story.

Suddenly Miroku grinned. "So was Inuyasha any good?"

"Pervert!" Sango yelled and smacked him. He yelped and fell back onto the ground. Kagome blushed and looked at Inuyasha out of the corner of her eye. He was blushing as well, and looked back at her. As he saw her reaction his embarrassment turned to confidence and he grinned wickedly at her.

"Yea, Kagome. Was I?" He asked her. Kagome growled at him.

"Sit, boy." She said, and Inuyasha flew into the ground. He came up spluttering and glared at her.

"What the hell, wench?! It was just a goddamn question!"

"Yea well I didn't feel like answering it." Kagome stuck her tongue out at him. Kagome felt a tug on her skirt and looked down into Shippo's eyes.

"How come I wasn't in your dream, Kagome?" He asked her.

"I don't know, Shippo. But it's a good thing that you weren't because honestly I don't know what I would do if something ever happened to you." Kagome answered and pulled the little fox into a hug. The group sat in silence for a while after that, thinking about the dream that Kagome had had.

"You know Kagome, I wonder if that dream symbolized something for you. Like your mind manifested the life you would have back in your time if we were all there, just slightly different. Kikyo has it in for Inuyasha and what better way to make him suffer than to hurt you and anyone you both care about?" Miroku said. Kagome nodded.

"That makes some sense. I mean if Inuyasha and I had met differently and if my mom wasn't begging us to give her grandchildren, then I can see that possibly happening." She said and Inuyasha, who had been chugging water from one of the water bottles in Kagome's backpack, spewed it out all over himself and started coughing. Kagome blinked at him in shock. He stopped coughing and choking and stared back at Kagome, wheezing slightly.

"_Us_ give her grandchildren?" he asked. Kagome nodded.

"Yea. You've seen her. She's always asking both of us to give her grandchildren."

"But I thought she was kidding." Inuyasha said. Kagome shook her head.

"Nope." Inuyasha stared at her again and then shook his head and set the almost empty water bottle down. He stood up and shook himself off.

"I think I'm going to go for a walk." He started off toward the clearing that had a river nearby. Kagome sighed and looked at her friends. They gave her encouraging looks and waved their hands at her to follow him. She nodded and stood up, running after him.

When Kagome caught up to Inuyasha he was sitting on the ground staring up at the star filled sky. Kagome plopped down next to him and looked up at the stars as well.

"They're really pretty tonight." She said absently and got a grunt from Inuyasha. She sighed and turned her attention to her friend. He was staring at her with an intense look that Kagome couldn't place. "Inuyasha?"

"Kagome, why does your mother want us to give her grandchildren?" Inuyasha asked her. Kagome's mouth opened slightly at the unexpected question and then she shrugged.

"I guess because she thinks that you'd be the only one I'd ever have kids with. Not to mention that she adores you, and Souta looks up to you and even gramps thinks you'd be good for me." Kagome said. Inuyasha looked away.

"But you wouldn't want to." He murmured. Kagome frowned at him.

"What?" Inuyasha turned his head to face her and Kagome saw anger flashing in his eyes.

"Kagome, I know the thought of having a child with me would disgust you, so don't even bother pretending not to understand what I'm talking about." Inuyasha stated heatedly. Kagome blinked at him in shock.

"What gave you the idea that having a child with you would disgust me?" She asked and waited patiently for him to calm down enough to answer. He took a deep breath and then looked everywhere but at her as he spoke.

"Every time Miroku says something having to do with the subject you blush and knock him down and anyway I've been around humans long enough to know how much they despise half-demons. The women would rather kill themselves than produce a child by a half-demon." He said softly. Kagome watched him in silence and knew that if she saw his face that she would see agony and sadness in his eyes.

"Inuyasha, I've known you for a long time and you know me. If I despised you as much as you seem to think I do, would I have let you carry me on your back? Stay in my room with me? Walk with you in public and defend you from the villagers who don't see the man beneath the surface? You don't give yourself enough credit in how valuable you are to me and Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kilala, and even Kaede. We all love you and don't care what you are on the outside.

"I for one couldn't care less that you're, oh I don't know, strong, gorgeous, and have the cutest ears I've ever seen. The only thing I care about is the protective, kind, sympathetic, smart on a rare occasion, caring, and loving person underneath." Kagome said. She watched Inuyasha and waited for him to respond, if he would at all. When a few minutes passed and Inuyasha said and did nothing Kagome sighed.

"Inuyasha, I love you. I always have and that will never change. I have never been disgusted by the thought of having your child, but because I know you're in love with Kikyo I knew that could never happen and so I tried to act like I only thought of you as a friend. My mom really wants you to be her son-in-law and I honestly like that idea myself but I know that it will never happen because _you_ don't want it to, not because _I_ despise you." She continued on and then not wanting to sit in silence anymore stood up and turned to walk back toward the camp. Before Kagome could fully turn away Inuyasha reached out a hand and pulled her back toward him, so that she fell into his lap with a yelp.

Kagome stared up at Inuyasha in shock as she saw that same intense look in his eyes that had been there earlier. She also saw tear tracks on his cheeks shining from the moon's glow.

"Inuyasha?" She asked him softly and lifted a hand to wipe away a tear that started trickling down his face. He turned his face into her hand and kissed the palm.

"Kagome, I love you. I love you so much." He said and hugged her to his chest. After the shock had left Kagome at the sudden movement, she gasped unable to breathe.

"Inuyasha.. can't… breathe." Kagome wheezed and Inuyasha loosened his hold. Then before Kagome could take a full breath Inuyasha's mouth was on hers. Kagome felt his tongue forcefully slip past her lips and into her mouth. To anyone watching it would have seemed like he was a dying man and she was his cure. Kagome moaned as his tongue and hers fought for dominance and Inuyasha growled and kissed her harder, nibbling on her lips and sucking her tongue into his mouth. After a few more seconds they pulled away and sucked in deep gulps of air, staring at each other as they panted.

Kagome looked into Inuyasha's amber eyes and finally was able to place that intense look. It was love, hunger, and lust all mixed together. Inuyasha stared at Kagome for another second or two and then suddenly looked away from her.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. I shouldn't have done that." Kagome's eyes narrowed. She lifted a hand and forcefully turned Inuyasha's head to face her.

"Inuyasha, do you want me to have your child?" Inuyasha blinked at Kagome's angry words. He nodded dumbly. "Then shut up and kiss me." Kagome pulled Inuyasha's face down to her own and kissed him for all she was worth. Inuyasha growled against her lips and began caressing her entire body, making sure that he drove her crazy as the smell of her arousal was like the most expensive and exotic perfume you can imagine, as well as Inuyasha was reluctant to admit, better than his favorite kind of ramen noodles.

When Kagome started whimpering from his touches on her breasts through her shirt and his hands sliding along her thighs, he completely lost it and began ripping her clothing to shreds. When she lay naked except for the occasional scrap of fabric lying across her body Inuyasha sat back, breathing hard and looked her over from head to toe. He admired her amazingly beautiful face, long slender neck, her perfectly rounded breasts, toned and curvy torso and hips, then skipped over her sex to admire her long slender toned legs. Once done with that he lifted his gaze to the area he had skipped over and ran his hands up the inside of her legs and thighs, and pushed them open to allow him to see the part of her that smelled so heavenly. He leaned down and put his nose against the little triangle of dark springy curls and breathed in her scent, which made him hard to the point of almost exploding.

Inuyasha skimmed his gaze across the upper half of Kagome's body until his eyes caught hers, and without breaking eye contact decided to try a little experiment. He grinned at her, eyes twinkling and flicked his tongue across her clit. Kagome gasped and arched her back, calling out Inuyasha's name. Liking her reaction, Inuyasha continued to lick her clit and tried nibbling on it, and liking that reaction as well, alternated between the two, until Kagome screamed out his name and came. Inuyasha stayed down between her legs and cleaned up the juices that spilled out of her while he waited for her body to stop shaking. Once done he crawled over her body and grinned at her.

"So, am I better in your mind or for real?" He asked her. Kagome's eyes narrowed.

"Oh shut up and kiss me." She said and grabbed his head between her hands and pulled his lips down to hers, wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling his hard penis against her still wet sex. After they had pulled away from each other from the need to breathe Inuyasha laughed at Kagome.

"You seem to be saying that a lot." Inuyasha teased. Kagome frowned and then growled at Inuyasha. He blinked and kissed her nose.

"I don't care how many times I say it. But here's something I'll say only once. If you don't put your male part inside my female one before I finish this sentence I'm going to cut said male part off and shove it up your-" Kagome was cut off simply by the fact that Inuyasha had done as she'd wished and thrust into her. By the time Kagome realized what he'd done, the pain from her now lost virginity was gone.

"Happy now?" Inuyasha whispered against her lips.

"Yes, very." Kagome said and thrust her hips against his. Inuyasha closed his eyes and growled softly as he tensed up and suddenly before either one could breathe or even blink for that matter, Inuyasha was thrusting in and out of Kagome's body.

As Inuyasha continued to thrust and Kagome directed him at certain points, the sun began to rise over the horizon and Kagome came multiple times, which interestingly enough made her cries louder each time. When Inuyasha finally came he tensed up completely and sank his fangs into the side of Kagome's neck, as she screamed out his name at the top of her lungs. The screaming and biting continued for a few more seconds and as soon as Kagome's scream died, the two heard rustling in the bushes and stared in embarrassed shock as Shippo stood there staring at them, mouth gaping open in horror.

"MIROKU! SANGO! HELP! INUYASHA'S ATTACKING KAGOME! HE'S RAPING HER!" Shippo screamed. They heard the sound of running feet and more rustling as Miroku and Sango appeared next to the little fox. Miroku looked at the scene before him and a wide wicked grin slowly lit up his face. Sango stared at her two friends in shock, but not surprise, as she'd expected something like this to happen… eventually.

"Actually Shippo I don't believe Inuyasha's really hurting her." Miroku said as he gave Kagome's body an appreciative look. She blushed bright red and pulled Inuyasha closer to her body. The hanyou in question still had his fangs buried in Kagome's neck and was still drinking the blood from the wound, but his attention was now riveted to his three friends. Shippo was watching him still in horror while Miroku looked on with amusement, and Sango embarrassment for her friend's situation.

"NO HE IS HURTING HER! I CAN SMELL THE BLOOD!" Shippo screamed and pointed at Inuyasha. Miroku bit his lip to keep from laughing.

"Well, let me just ask her then. Lady Kagome, are you all right or do you need us to pull Inuyasha off of your person?" Miroku asked Kagome in a teasing tone. Kagome moaned and hid her head against the side of Inuyasha's neck.

"I'm fine. You guys can go. Sorry we worried you Shippo." Kagome answered back, mortified. Shippo looked at the scene before him one last time, before deciding to take Kagome's word for it and turned to go back to the camp. Sango gave Kagome a sympathetic look before following suit, leaving Miroku alone with them in the clearing, grinning like the village idiot.

"Well, glad to see that you're ok, Kagome. Though if I were you I would keep the screaming to a minimum. At least until Shippo's older. Or of course you could have just asked us to ignore any sounds we might have heard, or even-"

"Miroku, leave now before I kill you." Inuyasha growled menacingly. Miroku shook his head still grinning.

"Have fun you two. I'll have Sango get Kagome's extra outfit and bring it here for when you're done." Miroku said and winked before leaving the two teens alone.

Kagome groaned and let her head fall back against the ground. Inuyasha had pulled his fangs out of her neck, and licked the wound clean.

"That was so embarrassing." She said. Inuyasha snorted.

"No shit. Next time I'll rip their heads off. No one interrupts a demon and his mate." He growled. Kagome blinked up at him as he shifted slightly and lay down next to her.

"Mate?" She asked in confusion. Inuyasha suddenly looked sheepish and nodded.

"Um, yea. When I bit you. It's what demons do when they take a mate, more specifically, lifemate." He said softly. Kagome stared up at him as his words registered in her mind. "I didn't mean to, but my instincts told me to, and now you have to be with me forever and I hope that-" Kagome cut him off with a happy squeal and kissed him. Inuyasha pulled back and looked at her in shock.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Inuyasha searched her face, looking for something.

"You.. you're not mad?" He asked, his tone incredulous.

"I get to be with you forever, right?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha nodded dumbly and Kagome grinned. "Then why the hell would I be mad? I get to be with the one I love forever and he's all mine and no one else's." Suddenly Kagome stood up, naked as a jay bird and looked up at the sky. "Did ya hear that KINKYHO!? INUYASHA'S MINE NOW YOU STUPID CLAY POTTED BITCH!" Kagome screamed and then sat down to face a very, very frightened Inuyasha. Kagome smiled and then looked around her and frowned at the remnants of her clothing spread out all around them.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked still looking at the shredded mess. He watched her warily.

"Yea?" He asked.

"Sit!" She said and Inuyasha fell face first into the ground. "If you ever rip my clothes up like that again, I'll sit you so hard it'll take you a week to climb out of the hole." Kagome said and then smiled as Inuyasha brushed the dirt off of himself, and scooted to another spot that didn't have a three foot deep crater in the shape of himself. Kagome crawled toward him happily and snuggled against him. For a few seconds Inuyasha wondered if he hadn't just mated himself to a psycho.

"Well even though the ending to this wonderful night was embarrassing at least Shippo has no idea what we were doing." Kagome said happily.

"INUYASHA AND KAGOME WERE DOING WHAT?!" A voice screamed and echoed throughout the clearing, sending birds to fly out of the trees. Kagome propped herself up on an elbow and looked toward the camp.

"Never mind." She said and Inuyasha burst out laughing.

Days passed and after Shippo had finally decided to accept the fact that Kagome and Inuyasha were mated things went well. Kagome and Inuyasha became closer and even went back to Kagome's time to get a blessing from her mother, grandfather, and brother to allow them to get married. Naraku was finally defeated by none other than Kagura herself, who was finally able to convince Sesshomaru into trying to kill the man by abducting Rin and sending him after the powerful half-demon. Sesshomaru hadn't been able to kill him but he had been weakened enough that Kagura was able to catch him unaware and do it herself. Of course she and the other incarnations were killed but they all knew that wherever she was if anywhere at all, she was finally free of Naraku and in turn had helped free everyone else.

Two years after Kagome's dream and all of the battles that followed Inuyasha and Kagome lived in the village with Kaede, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala along with their two year old son. He looked exactly like his father and they still had the exact same thing in common.

"Inuyasha! Ryoichi! It's dinner time!" Kagome yelled out the kitchen window. Her son and husband looked up towards the house and sniffed. They both grinned at each other and with Ryoichi on his father's shoulders ran towards the house, screaming at the top of their lungs.

"RAMEN!"

* * *

**I like the ending. It's adorable. I wish that I could continue this story for all of you that have enjoyed it so much, but sadly all things must come to an end. Life, stories, songs... cliffs. But anyway I will miss all the good times I had writing this and I hope that all of you will read my other stories already posted or the ones that will be written in the future.**

**_OH ONE MORE THING! IF YOU EVER HAVE AN IDEA FOR AN INUYASHA STORY THAT YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO WRITE, E-MAIL OR PM ME OR WHATEVER AND I SHALL SEE WHAT I CAN DO!_ Love you all!**


End file.
